Soul and the Sun
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Jake x Jazz. Upon encountering a troubled, lone Jasper Hale on La Push, Jacob Black cannot remember the last time he had seen eyes so sad...and a heart so pure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Soul and the Sun

**Chapter One**

"…_it would be my luck that things have turned out like this…"_thought the lone occupant standing amidst the towering, dark-colored trees of the chilly forest, his startlingly golden eyes directed over the edge of the cliff down to the choppy waters below, just watching the waves as they toppled over one another.

"…_they all probably hate me now…think that I don't belong with them anymore," _Jasper Hale continued to mentally lament over the recent events with the Cullens that had led him to this point of such solitude and despair, his pale, handsome features appearing downhearted in his stillness.

Jasper closed his eyes and sighed, ruefully remembering how, not even a few hours ago, he had been sitting comfortably in the spacious living room of the family's impressive, modern home alongside Alice and Emmett, talking about a magnitude of topics.

It had been due to the harmonious ease of such a moment that Jasper, typically more introverted and silent in nature, began to faintly remember some instances where he had drank human blood, having filled himself with the vital substance to whatever extent he had wished at the time as he had been amongst his creator and the few others like him whom had been manipulated by her as well as the passion of feasting on the most delicious of sources.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Jasper?! It is forbidden to kill humans; you know that!" Edward had suddenly shouted at the unsuspecting blonde upon descending the stairs, fire blazing in his darkened eyes as he had glared at Hale as the latter turned around on the couch to regard him.

Jasper had immediately recognized that Edward had just read his thoughts and stood up calmly from the lavish couch as the Cullen male, dressed in a tasteful black sweater and blue jeans, made his way over to Hale and the others who were still seated and gaping at the blonde in shock.

"I had no intentions of doing such a thing, Edward," Jasper had answered the fuming housemate in his usual, cool temperament, his lovely gaze boring seemingly disinterested into Edward's equally pale features as they stood in front of each other, "…perhaps you should not jump to conclusions."

"Enough, Jasper!" Edward had continued to scold the mild-mannered vampire, both males ignoring how Alice was wide-eyed in fear and reaching out a hand to gingerly touch Jasper's arm in comfort as well as in question, "…I know what I heard in your thoughts. You crave human blood, and that is something we cannot tolerate here!"

In spite of his features remaining unaffected and patient, Hale could not deny that Edward's deliberate use of the word 'we' instead of solely him having a problem with Jasper, made the blonde feel impossibly singled out.

"Jazz…is this true…?" Alice had voiced meekly by Jasper's hand, the pixie vampire having remained sitting the whole time as she peered in between the two, quarrelling males in disbelief.

Jasper had felt his icy heart sink even more into the inky depths that he knew were inside him, having looked down towards Alice and seen the utter astonishment and disappointment there in her small face and large eyes.

"Yeah man…what's going on? You need to tell us," Emmett had chosen to speak up as he also stood up from his spot on the loveseat, only adding to the growing tension inside the room and the similarly building anxiety within the blonde-haired war veteran.

"I'm…going out for a bit," Jasper had said, dropping his gaze from the multiple pairs that had been analyzing his every move and thought, the pressure having become practically critical to him as he wholly desired to put some distance between himself and the sometimes overbearing Cullens.

Jasper had started to step passed Edward and away from Emmett, but a solid grip to his forearm from Edward had stopped his every move, the controlling gesture completely surprising Hale as he turned his confused gaze back towards the younger vampire who had had his lips pursed and gaze steeled towards him.

"No, you're not…not if you're just going to kill innocent people, Jasper Hale," Edward had voiced angrily, his harsh words causing Jasper's puzzlement to gradually edge into a paralleling state of resentment from such an unwarranted predicament.

"I said I will not and I meant it!" Jasper had growled viciously at the youngest Cullen male, yanking his arm out of Edward's grasp, not bothering to care that his form-fitting, long-sleeved grey shirt had been ruffled in the process, as he narrowed his golden gaze.

Edward had lightly snorted at Jasper's vocal rise, perhaps reading the blonde's furious thoughts that were confirming his own statements, and the Cullen had seemed ready to make another comment, but Hale had already moved away from him and the others; Jasper's steps having hastily lead him out of the house and towards the attached garage.

His red-hot fury trying desperately to break free from his discipline as a warrior and a gentleman, Jasper had purposefully grabbed the keys from the designated key-rack inside the brightly-illuminated garage that were to Edward's own Aston Martin V12 Vanquish; Hale finding that he needed such raw power and speed at his disposal while he went about his drive.

Jasper Hale opened his eyes to behold the shaded, green scenery around him once more, immersing himself back into reality as the sounds of the crashing waves also came back to his re-established senses, and he heaved another thoughtful, cleansing sigh of it all.

"You right there! Don't move!" boomed a rich timbre of a voice from somewhere behind the brooding Hale, making said blonde quirk an eyebrow up at the sudden hostility as he slowly turned around in his spot, facing away from the ocean and the grey, overcast sky.

Jasper blinked his mesmerizing eyes casually at the view of the tanned, well-built male before him whose short-cropped, black hair made his narrowed, brown eyes smolder even more towards the silent, composed vampire.

"You are on our land, leech," Jacob Black declared, his personal pride in his people showing through in his words, as well as his effortless disdain for the pale, saddened man before him.

"_L-leech…?"_ Jasper mentally stumbled through the ill-meaning reference from the dark-skinned male who was dressed in a dark-green hoodie and cargo pants as the latter assumed more of a defensive stance in order to be ready for whatever may come.

"I apologize. I hadn't realized…"Jasper admitted softly as he looked off to his right, perhaps with feelings of dishonor weighing heavily inside him, as he let his troubled, golden gaze travel over a few of the nearby trees that offered a pleasing, earthy aroma to the fog-laden and ocean-kissed atmosphere.

"_What's wrong with him? Why isn't he arguing back…and does he have a Southern accent…?"_ Jacob internally pondered, feeling that his highly-guarded senses and stance were truly unnecessary around such a subjugated being that appeared ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked, continuing to use a rougher tone in his voice to let the vampire know that he was still weary of him in spite of how Black slowly dropped his guard and took a careful step closer to the unmoving, but impossibly striking young man before him.

"_I don't remember this one…he seems…different than the others somehow…oh well, just shut up and listen to him talk,"_ Jacob could not help but note to himself as he waited for the shy, soft-spoken vampire with an accent to answer his previous question, his sharp eyes tracing covertly over Jasper's attractive face as the latter appeared to be piecing together his response.

"Oh, well...I was out driving, but I stopped once I heard the car making a strange noise," Jasper filled in the details of how he had ended up at this location in La Push, the vampire having gotten out of the sleek, jet-black vehicle and trekked out into the woods as a result of ending his aimless excursion.

"…a strange noise? What did it sound like?" Jacob automatically pressed for more information about Jasper's car trouble, the werewolf also quite unable to help his curiosity bred from his general love of automobiles, momentarily unaware of how easy it was for him to talk to Hale.

"I'm not exactly sure. Would you…care to take a look?" Jasper offered somewhat awkwardly, tilting his blonde, curly head to a side as he posed his innocent question to the interested male that was having an unexpectedly normal conversation with him.

"I suppose I can," the Native American male provided smoothly, taking another step towards the stony but undeniably ethereal vampire, noticing, in spite of himself, just how powerful this one physically looked even though he said very little and remained as motionless he was.

"_More importantly…why hasn't he called me 'mutt' or 'dog' once since we've been talking…?"_ Jacob could not help but mentally register, his mind remembering how Edward Cullen would choose to say those words to him whilst being in the middle of their random spats.

"I'm Jacob Black," the raven-haired man offered kindly, extending out his tanned, calloused hand for the well-meaning vampire to take; the thought only occurring fleetingly to Black that he must be out of his right mind for doing such a thing without actually about it.

Brief, blanking shock only riddled through Jasper for a moment upon seeing the tall werewolf offer his hand along with a formal introduction, and Hale slowly, more hesitantly, placed his sheet-white hand inside of Jacob's outstretched palm.

"Jasper Hale," the blonde replied quietly, his nervousness becoming rather evident in the way he refused to meet Jacob's gaze as he allowed for the dark-skinned male to direct the manner in which they shook hands, completely oblivious to the small smile that flashed across Black's chiseled features for a single moment as a result.

"…_Jasper Hale,"_ Jacob forced himself to remember by repeating it to himself the second after hearing it as the two of them neutrally ended their greeting and dropped their tingling hands to their sides.

"Well then, lead the way, Jasper Hale," Jacob teased by using the vampire's full name as he smirked good-naturedly at how the latter instantly tensed up before directing his gaze towards the appropriate direction.

"It's this way," Jasper responded, soon finding himself walking side-by-side with a member of the enemy to all of his kind, Jacob having shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie while they navigated through the dense trees with relative ease.

The scents of moss and moist leaves were thick and comforting in the air, accompanied by the lighter aroma of pine that often tickled at their keen noses, and it was only after another few steps had been taken away from the ocean and back towards the main road that Jacob decided to break the silence.

"So...Jasper…what made you come all the way out here by yourself?" Black asked, hoping that he was not out of line by asking such a personal question from his unlikely companion to whom he cast a sideways glance, not passing up the opportunity to take a lingering look at Hale's perfect profile upon being so close to him.

"…Edward and I had a fight," Jasper had visibly parted his full, supple lips as they continued walking, hesitating as he lowered his eyes from the dewy bark of the trees to the uneven forest floor, before speaking a purposefully vague, simple sentence.

"_That fucking bastard…doesn't he know how not to piss people off?!" _Jacob mentally growled about the Cullen male, able to clearly see what effects the certain situation had on the tranquil, blonde vampire as he maintained his pointed, sideways view of Jasper while they neared the black paved road ahead.

"Mind telling me what the fight was about?" the werewolf tried to ask playfully in order to cover up his blatant curiosity for more details regarding having another means by which he could hate Edward Cullen; the two of them spotting the black sports car parked on the side of the road just ahead of them.

"I uh…I don't think I should, Jacob," Jasper struggled to say with any kind of solidity in his tender, deep voice, already able to foresee in his mind's eye just how the dedicated and dangerous werewolf might respond to him should he confess the true reasons behind said argument.

Softer shades of silvery grey colored the area beyond the forest, rendering the open area on the quiet road rather peaceful but oddly electric, as if anything might happen with such unspoken intensity in the air, as Jasper and Jacob approached the unmoving automobile.

"_Wow…really…nice car…"_Jacob mentally praised the expensive vehicle within his reach as he and Jasper stood at the front of the car and simply looked over the machinery whilst continuing their conversation, Jasper having slid his fingers into the tight pockets of his dark jeans as he kept his gorgeous eyes downcast.

"And why shouldn't you? Trust me, if there's an opportunity for me to be mad at Edward, I'll take it," the Native American joked as he effortlessly slipped his fingertips underneath the hood of the powerful car and freed the latch holding it in place so he may carefully lift it up for the both of them to take a look underneath.

Upon hearing Jacob's bit of sinister humor meant to make him feel better, Jasper frowned slightly, looking towards the tanned werewolf as the latter hunched his tall, athletic physique over and peered closely at the state-of-the-art intake and exhaust manifolds, the staggering 5.9 L V12 engine, fit for any racing circuit, and the pristine maintenance of the custom silver cam covers.

Jasper sighed silently, eyebrows lightly furrowed, as he observed the darkened pavement in between himself and his companion, feeling his inner self reach a frightening point of not caring about the pending consequences from the werewolf before him or anyone else, as he decided that he would tell Jacob Black the truth to his question.

"Edward heard my thoughts about drinking human blood," Jasper confessed solemnly, sorrowfully as he watched Jacob immediately stand back up to his full height as the latter cast his alert, chocolate gaze right into his eyes, the werewolf seeming to be fully on his guard once more.

"I had only remembered a few times in the past, but Edward seemed to think that I was planning on doing it again," Hale explained patiently, feeling even more self-loathing course through him as he had observed Black's instantaneous caution upon hearing such information.

Jacob felt the tightly drawn tension in his large shoulders and back slowly subside upon hearing the rest of Jasper's explanation; coupled with seeing how downhearted and dejected Hale was about it all, Jacob could not help but feel a small twinge of sympathy for the misunderstood, depressed vampire.

"So...what you're telling me is that you're not…going to kill people…" Jacob posed as a statement rather than a question as he eyed the way Jasper hung his blonde head, his own grey-clad shoulders dropped with the weight of his own guilt as they talked.

Jasper briefly shook his curly head to indicate the negative, gold-colored eyes not meeting the rich, brown gaze currently sweeping over him, noticing the way his trim waist tapered down to narrow hips that were hugged provocatively by navy jeans that covered long, sculpt legs which gave him his height and more slender build.

Jacob licked the front of his white teeth, blinking thoughtfully at Hale's nonverbal answer and the situation he knew the vampire was in with his family, as the Native American cleared his throat, forced his senses to stop noticing anything further about Jasper, and tactfully decided on what next to say to him.

"Well, hurry up and start the damn thing already; I don't have all day…" Jacob joked once more, purposefully choosing not to speak anymore about the topic concerning Jasper and Edward as he reverted their conversation back to him helping the vampire diagnose the problem with his vehicle.

Jasper snapped his head back up in surprise, having expected more than few heated words from the Quileute tribe member at the very least, but was pleasantly astonished that Jacob, after all, was still willing to treat him as a friend and offer him help.

"Oh, right…sorry," Jasper muttered sheepishly as he quickly strode over to the driver's side of the extraordinary automobile, pulled open the door, and carefully slid into the black leather seat, not noticing the smirk that Black was directing towards him all the while.

"_He even apologizes…that's…new,"_ Jacob thought in good faith about Jasper regarding his knowledge of other vampires, finding it rather easy to add onto his growing list of traits and things that he actually liked about Jasper Hale the more he spent time with him and spoke with him.

Leaving the car door open to be able to hear whatever Jacob had to say to him more clearly, Jasper dutifully started the Aston Martin, both men hearing the prominent roar of the large engine that seemed to reverberate through the rest of the sleepy, dreary town with vigorous, commanding authority.

"…_strange that such a quiet guy drives a loud car…"_Jacob internally noted in a light-hearted manner, just making himself smile all the more as he dipped his raven head lower, listening intently to the completed revolutions the crankshaft and cam rods were able to make by means of the lightening fast propelling of the dual valves and pistons, every function seeming to work flawlessly, until…

_Clack._

_Clack._

_Clack._

"Whoa…yep…that's not right," Jacob said aloud to himself, but caught sight of Jasper gracefully stepping out of the driver's seat and approach him at the front as a result.

"What's not right?" Jasper asked simply, having heard Jacob's barely audible muttering over the growling engine perfectly as he joined him at the hood and looked over the many, varying mechanisms and assemblies along with him.

"You knocked the alternator belt off of its track...I'm surprised you were able to pull the car over to the side at all," Jacob commented truthfully, eyeing the way the thin, black belt faulted in the way it spun across its designated spindle on the left side of the engine; the werewolf also realizing that Hale must have been driving exceedingly fast and taking turns way too wide to be able to do this to the automobile.

"Can you fix it?" Jasper asked worriedly, not noticing how close he was standing next to the tanned, well-muscled male beside him as he cast his troubled but exquisite eyes over towards Black.

"Well, I can't fix it here, but back at my garage, I should be able to," the Quileute member replied thoughtfully, his brain seeming to be running through a myriad of options, checking them off when they did not work, before Jacob lifted his head and shoulders from hovering over the engine, his mind made up on the best course of action.

"I'm going to have to call my friend so he can bring his truck out here and give you a tow," Jacob reported, directing his warm gaze into Jasper's pale, concerned features as the vampire visibly swallowed hard and looked off to a side in deliberation.

"…_a friend? It has to be another werewolf…what if this is a trap?"_ Jasper mentally considered, still avoiding Jacob's expectant gaze as he took an unconscious step away from Black before speaking.

"I see. Maybe I should go, then, and just let you…"Jasper had attempted to say in a complete sentence, but was cut off by the much more sure, stable words from the dark-skinned young man before him.

"Jasper, I promise that isn't some trick I just cooked up in the last fifteen minutes," Jacob said with an amused smirk as he had to forcibly halt his feet from taking a step closer to the slowly retreating vampire, "…no one is going to touch you; I give you my word."

Jasper did not particularly like the idea of being around another werewolf or the prospect of being even further on their territory versus the more familiar grounds of his own, but Hale could hear it in Jacob's words, see it in his face and kind eyes, that he wanted Jasper to trust him.

"Alright…go ahead and…call your friend," Jasper agreed in his own, reserved way as he stepped away from the car and watched as Jacob nodded at him before gently closing the hood with a shrill sound of metal latching against metal.

Upon seeing Black deftly retrieve his cell phone out of a back pocket and immediately begin dialing a number, the blonde vampire courteously turned his back on the occupied male, giving him a bit of privacy whilst talking with another.

Jasper relaxed his brow as he eyed the rest of the road that stretched out ahead and curved along more of the subtle hills of the ocean-front terrain, trying not to hear Jacob informing the person on the other end of the line of how he had a _friend_ in need of a tow right away located near the fourth mile marker on the main road.

"_He thinks of me as a friend…? He must have been joking with whoever he is talking to…certainly he cannot really want…my…friendship…?"_ Jasper mentally berated himself, having intended on continuing until a large, warm hand on his shoulder shattered his train of thought and made him turn around to seek out such a bold person.

"Seth is on his way. He was already pretty close to here, so it won't take him long to get here…a couple of minutes or so…" Black informed Jasper loyally as he let his hand slip off of the blonde's firm shoulder, the werewolf noticing in the space of a sheer second how delightfully cool to the touch Jasper's slender body was underneath his much warmer flesh, a sensation that had been easily masked by a collection of elements when they had shaken hands in the forest.

Jacob kept his gaze locked onto Jasper's face as the latter offered a small smile and nodded at the news, the Quileute native silently hoping that the blonde had not noticed the way he had momentarily shivered upon experiencing the pleasurable contrast in their body temperatures; Jasper's coolness acting a salvaging, however brief, balm to his forever heated and unsettled skin.

"I appreciate your help, Jacob," Jasper expressed somberly, watching as the werewolf smiled a bright, brilliant smile before ducking down his raven head and bringing up a tanned hand to ruffle through his short locks in, what appeared to be, a nervous but appreciative gesture.

"It's not a problem. Your car will be easy enough to fix, and…"the Native American had began in a pleased voice, making his baritone have an appealing tone to it, before he caught sight of Hale shaking his curly head from side to side.

"That's not what I meant;" Jasper clarified coolly, his gaze dropping off to a downward corner as he continued in his quiet demeanor, "…you could have been angry with me, treated me like dirt, but you didn't…and I suppose I am grateful for that."

"Hey…like I said, it's no problem," Jacob repeated contently, every inch of him feeling extraordinarily humbled that Jasper was treasuring his kindness and thanking him in earnest, "…besides, I figured it would be better if I just kept an eye on you rather than letting you roam around on our land."

Jacob chuckled at his own comment, trying to lighten Hale's obviously sullen mood with his jest in spite of the last part being a total lie.

Black knew, deep in the far corners of his mind, that he was acting so nicely towards the vampire because he just simply wanted to; he felt it practically necessary within himself to be friendly and make jokes with Jasper Hale, the lonesome vampire with beautiful golden eyes whom he had found in the forest not long ago.

The quiet, handsome vampire was intriguing yet troubled, leaving Jacob Black with millions of questions that he wanted to ask him for the sole purpose of knowing everything about him.

"Hey, look…Seth's here!" Jacob proclaimed with a smile, both men facing the appropriate direction as a medium-sized, work truck with a tow cable made its way down the paved road towards them.

Jacob waved an arm towards Seth who also stuck his hand out of the window in response, Jasper merely watching the exchange with still, indifferent features as the orange and white-colored truck with a wooden, flat bed pulled up next to them.

"God…took you long enough, Grandma!" Jacob teased his good friend who feigned being emotionally hurt as Seth parked the truck, swung open the large, squeaking door, and promptly hopped out of the aged vehicle.

"Yeah whatever…just be glad that I came to your rescue…"Seth Clearwater, dressed in a simple grey T-shirt and black jeans, heckled right back at the older Quileute member who grabbed him in a quick hug before letting him go and stepping aside.

"Not my rescue…his," Jacob provided as he cocked his head over towards the silent, statuesque vampire, allowing Seth to see the friend that he had specified over the phone.

"…oh, well uh…"Seth fumbled for a reply as he beheld Jasper's stunning, pale face and full lips that smiled softly at him, "…Jake, can I talk to you for a second…"

Jasper blinked patiently as he watched the younger male with longer, brown locks hastily hook his fingers around one of Jacob's green-clad arms and turn them both away from the wordless vampire, Clearwater and Black remaining close enough to whisper what they hoped could not be overheard.

"Is he real?!" Seth expressed youthfully, his brown eyes wide with surprise as he and Jacob took an automatic step forward whilst they talked about Jasper Hale in private.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jacob asked his bumbling, younger friend as he frowned comically at him and his nonsensical question.

"Is he real…because he looks like a dream to me…!" Seth finished his joke with a chipper tone and a cheeky smile, prompting Jacob to roll his eyes at his friend's ridiculous humor as he inched even closer to him to utter his reply.

"Will you get a grip…?" Jacob provided good naturedly, having genuinely felt uplifted from Seth's joke and obvious approval of the vampire male with whom they were associating, as Black continued, "…just get the tow cable ready so we can bring the car back to the garage…alright?"

"I know, I know…I'm on it," Seth provided pseudo-exasperatedly as he and Jacob abruptly ended their side conversation and darted off to their respective positions; Seth yanking down the tow cable from the back of his truck while Jacob went to the Aston Martin.

Hale, however, had heard their careful whispers well enough, having quirked up an eyebrow at Seth Clearwater's strange comment about a dream, as he stood contently and simply observed the other two young men work together seamlessly; Jacob turning the car around so that the cable could be secured underneath the back bumper which his younger friend appeared to be able to manage expertly.

"Got it," Seth called out to the raven-haired male, giving the trunk of the expensive sports car a few pats of his hand, prompting Jacob to get out of the vehicle and step to his side to assist him with maneuvering the car a little closer to the truck.

Their efficiency and ease was refreshing to watch, and Jasper, again, could not help but feel tiny bursts of happiness spark through him upon seeing such kind-hearted work being performed for solely his sake.

"That should do it," Jacob commented, giving the tow cable another tug before both of them stepped away from the back of the truck and met Jasper's serene, observant gaze.

Hale began to step closer to Jacob, Clearwater already opening the driver's side door and hoisting himself on top of the worn-in bench seat, and Black did not mentally question anything this time as he blatantly watched Jasper bashfully approach him.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done…"Jasper began, pulling his hands out of his pockets as he let his eyes travel to both Jacob and Seth, who was looking over him from the opened window of the truck, "…and, if you prefer, I could follow you…to wherever we're going so that you do not have to sit with me…"

Jacob's lips parted in immediate, strained shock, his chest having tightened up considerably upon hearing such self-demeaning words being spoken by someone so undisruptive, so gentle in nature…beautiful.

"What?! Don't be silly; there's plenty of room up here for all of us!" Seth chimed in first, catching Jasper's adamant attention as he craned his pale neck up to see Clearwater smiling down at him from the driver's seat, Jacob having not yet recovered from Hale's complicated words to also seek out his friend's good spirits.

"Well…if you are sure…" Jasper said quietly as he began walking away from a stunned Jacob and around the front of the work truck to the other side so he may open the passenger side door and hop inside the rugged vehicle.

Jacob gave his raven head a few shakes to snap out of his empathetic reverie, quickly following Jasper's route as he entered the truck after Hale, and shifted his weight on the cushioned, material-covered seat, noticing that Jasper was sitting perfectly still in between himself and a grinning Seth Clearwater.

"Hey guys…"Seth began with a sinister smile, starting the loud truck that obviously had a few problems of its own, as he slowly pulled onto the road from the shoulder, "…do you think we look like an Oreo right now?"

"Oh my God…"Jacob said in defeated embarrassment while Seth laughed boisterously at his own, strange humor, prompting Jasper to look to his left at a cackling Clearwater and to his right to an internally cursing Black who was rubbing over an eye with the pads of his fingers.

"Is it because…I'm so pale and you two have darker skin?" Jasper asked in an impossibly adorable manner that it caused Seth's laughter to stop and Jacob to quickly drop his hand from his face.

"Aww…can't we keep him?!" the younger Native American male said instead of a direct answer to Hale's curious question, Clearwater bringing his free hand up to the top of the vampire's head and giving his blonde curls a brief but hardy ruffle.

Jacob could not help but smile at the way Jasper seemed to not know what to do whence Seth had messed up his hair, as Hale shyly brought up his hands up to smooth back down his short, styled locks.

"_Yeah…can't we keep him…"_Jacob echoed Seth's obnoxious words inside his head, the tone with which he thought of such a thing being much more serious and contemplative than what Clearwater had voiced aloud.

The drive out to the Black family's garage had taken no time at all, most of which having been filled with more of Seth's inane jokes and jabs, and, soon, the three of them were parked inside the small facility on the property and climbing out of the large truck.

Jasper had scooted across the bench seat towards the passenger side after Jacob and was about to step down from the cab, but stopped his movements as he caught sight of a strong, tanned hand reaching out to help him out of the truck.

"Thank you…"Jasper said quietly, taking Jacob's offered hand as he hopped out of the truck, unconsciously giving Black's fingers a slight squeeze upon doing so.

"Don't mention it," Jacob replied back smoothly, gentle affection gracing his features as he was able to feel the pleasant, chilled sensations on his skin from Jasper's hand gripping onto his own, just like how he had wanted.

"Alright, Seth, grab the set of smaller tools so we can get the cover off from around the alternator," Jacob began instructing in a no-nonsense voice, his mechanical mind already putting together the information he would need to quickly fix the problem with the Aston Martin.

"On it," Seth replied back dutifully before rushing to the other side of the mostly well-kept garage that housed an infinite number of tools and small parts from years of mechanical work and interest.

Jasper parted his lips, feeling the need to try to offer his own assistance, as he watched Jacob lower the sports car down from the tow cable and carefully disassemble the catch from the tow hook, placing the Aston Martin flat on the ground so they may work properly on it.

"Jacob, what would you like for me to do?" Jasper asked, hope in his small but velvety voice as he watched Black lift up the hood of the sports car.

"…_to stay with me,"_ Jacob found himself instantly answering Hale's innocent question inside his head, but hurriedly decided against voicing such a response to the attractive vampire.

"Here, Jacob; I got your tools for you!" Clearwater suddenly interrupted, dashing to Jacob's side with a small, gunmetal grey box of lighter-weight tools for them to use.

"Thanks, man…"Jacob answered his loud friend first before turning his attention back towards the calmly waiting Jasper Hale who greatly resembled an ill-treated but optimistic puppy with the way he cast his lovely gaze directly in his face.

"Jasper, could you bring me a clean rag? You might have to dig around a little bit to find one, though…"Jacob hastily thought of a simple job for Hale to do whilst he and Clearwater removed the belt cover, Black's voice being blatantly cheerful and positive to the heartbreakingly hopeful vampire before him.

To Black's undeniable delight, upon being given his order and, ultimately, a chance to also contribute, Jasper Hale smiled.

"Of course," Jasper replied, his tone being exponentially brighter than anything Jacob had heard from him up to this point, before the vampire turned away from the two werewolves to search the countertops and corner workstation for pieces of clean cloth.

"_Really…beautiful smile…sweet Lord,"_ Jacob thought dreamily to himself, not realizing that while he had had his hands lowered inside the front of the car, he was not moving a muscle as he continued to watch after the blonde.

By Black's side, Seth finished taking off the last, small bolt from the black cover, before giving a rough punch to Jacob's shoulder; effectively, knocking him back into reality as the raven-haired male blinked his eyes a few times and turned towards Clearwater.

"What the hell was that for?" Jacob asked incredulously of his smirking, younger friend who was straightening back up from bending over the expensive machinery, Black having to tear his eyes away from the endearingly obedient vampire who was busy poking around through the various gadgets and metal tools littering the countertops.

"I saw you, you obvious shit," Seth teased with a chuckle as he inched closer to Jacob so they may resume their hushed conversation, "…you were totally checking him out, but hey, it's not like I'm blaming you or anything…"

Jacob frowned at the harsh truth being tossed casually in his face, resisting the urge to roll his brown eyes at Seth as he hardened his features before speaking to him in an overly-annoyed tone.

"And just what is that supposed to mean…?" Jacob asked cynically, not particularly favoring how he was getting the message that Seth Clearwater was also developing a certain soft spot for Jasper Hale.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…it's just…"Seth purposefully trailed off to goad Jacob into asking him to continue with his thought, his cocky grin never leaving his rounded, tanned face as the younger male watched as Black began hastily adjusting the alternator belt along the spindle to quicken the pace of their work.

"It's just what, Seth?" Jacob growled impatiently but covertly at his werewolf comrade and friend, feeling more and more agitated the more Clearwater's smirk at him widened in a seemingly knowing gesture.

"I just think that you should make your move before someone else does, because I have got to tell you…"Seth remarked wickedly as he and Jacob both lifted up their dark heads from the car so they may seek out Hale who was turning over a stained, white rag in his hands, seeming to inspect on how clean it was before handing it to either of them.

"…I would love for him to teach me a few things…"Clearwater finished in a less than innocent whisper to his older Native American friend, the younger not seeing how Jacob had quirked up an eyebrow and silently parted his lips upon hearing such a provocative thought out loud.

"I think I found a good enough rag for you to use," Jasper reported faithfully, striding across the adequately-sized garage with a large, red cloth in one of his pallid hands.

"Thanks, Jasper," Jacob said with a light smile as he gratefully accepted the work rag from the satisfied vampire and began scrubbing the material over his long fingers.

"There…I got the cover back on…we're done!" Seth said with a little grunt in his voice as he obviously finished tightening the last of the small fasteners with his ratchet, before stepping back from the car after he was finished.

Jacob chucked the black-stained rag over towards Clearwater, knowing that the younger werewolf would catch it, as Black instead focused on the pale, otherworldly being standing idly before him, looking substantially happier than when the Quileute native had found him in the woods.

Jacob had watched with intent, unwavering eyes as Hale had parted his supple, tempting lips in order to say something else, but, to Black's bitter dismay, Seth Clearwater's not-so smooth voice caught his ears first.

"Well, you guys, it's been real, but I've got to get out of here. Believe it or not, Black, but I was in the middle of something before you called with your little problem," Seth laughed off in his usual way in spite of the way Jacob frowned and somewhat glared exasperatedly at him and his antics, the raven-haired male and the lither vampire watching as Seth stepped back up to the driver's side of his truck.

"Sure, sure…thanks for your help, man. I'll see you later," Jacob said in good faith as he tossed up a hand and sluggishly waved at his friend while the latter started his loud vehicle; Black, however, still feeling a bit uneasy about his and Clearwater's brief but disturbing conversation that had ultimately left him with an overload of confusion.

"…nice to meet you, Jasper," Seth said sweetly over the roaring of the truck's engine, a smile forming his lips as the young werewolf watched Jasper lift both of his eyebrows in mild surprise before smiling kindly and nodding in accord.

With that, Jasper and Jacob watched as Seth Clearwater slowly maneuvered his truck towards the garage exit and then accelerated to the dirt road that lead around the simple house and out towards the road into town.

Jacob found himself admittedly able to breathe easier now that Seth had left, but his quiet musing as to the reasons why were politely disturbed by the sound of Hale's pleasantly deep voice by his side.

"I should get going as well…" Jasper expressed seriously but not without a bit of reluctance in his voice, gaining a rather doubtful expression from Black as the werewolf turned to face the blonde-haired male on his right.

"Are you really in some big rush…because it doesn't sound to me like you really want to go back just yet," Jacob cross-examined the reserved but unbelievably mysterious vampire with resilient, bold words; his brown eyes even more so as Black closely watched Jasper's every, subtle emotion to flash across his lovely face upon hearing such a counter.

Jasper's beautiful golden eyes had widened straight away at the werewolf's presumption that he did not wish to return to his own kind, his family, but Hale's gaze slowly lowered as a thoughtful grimace pulled at the corners of his mouth as Jasper realized that what Black had said had been the truth.

"Perhaps you're right…in saying that," Jasper acknowledged with a heavy heart as he avoided Jacob's searching, praiseful stare, unknowingly causing the tall werewolf strenuous inner turmoil upon seeing such gloom befall him upon remembering his earlier situation with the Cullens.

"…_he looks so sad…if he were with me, I would make sure that he wouldn't ever have to look like that…wait…what…?"_ Jacob mentally streamed his most personal thoughts as he somewhat mindlessly brought a few of his fingers to Jasper's chin, briefly running the pads of his fingertips across the soft, immaculately smooth flesh there before taking hold of it in between his first finger and thumb.

Jasper had visibly gasped, quite unused to such brave touches from someone other than the pixie vampire, as Jacob carefully lifted his chin up for him, making Hale look directly into patiently waiting, chocolate eyes and a caring smirk that curved the werewolf's perfectly shaped lips at him.

"Don't look so down; you can stay here for a while…"Black provided like it was the most obvious concept in the world to the charmingly speechless male before him, letting his tanned fingers slide away from Hale's chin and already missing the cotton-soft contact.

"You…do not mind…?" Jasper rasped out in his gentle baritone, his confusion evident in his hesitant question to the meticulously attentive werewolf as he briefly licked at his luscious, bottom lip before continuing, "…but I am a…"

"Vampire; I know," Jacob finished for him, his tone mild and forever warm towards the calm, ethereal male, as the Quileute native only now realized how truly and effortlessly comfortable he was around Hale, trusting him, "…just come on…"

The blonde watched with an uncertain but fascinated gaze as Jacob Black had no qualms whatsoever about turning his back to him and walking casually towards the back door that lead into his house, the overhanging meaning for Jasper to follow him in thick but welcoming in the air.

Jasper's golden eyes only darted off to his left towards the immobile Aston Martin for a fraction of a second before the vampire hurriedly, perhaps unthinkingly, began walking after Jacob, effectively following him into the house as per his invitation, Hale's mind being instantly cleared with the first step forward he took after Black.

Slowing his steps to a polite, careful stride, Jasper walked up the few stairs into the bi-level house, noticing that the doorway from the garage lead directly into the cozy, teal-colored kitchen where white appliances and a small, wooden dining table caught his roaming attention.

Jacob, quite comfortable inside his own home, had already retrieved a few containers of left-over Chinese food and had them warming up in the microwave to his right, providing a steady hum of noise within the atmosphere as Hale closed the back door behind him and took another step inside the quaint abode.

"Go on in the living room and have a seat," the raven-haired werewolf offered plainly, intent on being wholly polite and considerate to the quiet vampire behind him as he busied himself with retrieving a fork out of a nearby drawer and a can of soda out of the refrigerator on his left.

"I'll wait," Jasper replied back to his host, not feeling entirely comfortable with moving around said house all by himself as he direly felt the need to be by Jacob's side no matter what at the moment; not willing to take another step until he saw Black do it first.

"Alright…it'll be just another few minutes," Jacob reported neutrally as he turned around so that he finally faced the stock-still vampire, placing his tanned hands on the countertop behind him as he leaned his weight back, blatantly observing Jasper Hale outside of his element.

The introverted vampire was curiously looking from his high left to his low left then to his top right and so on, seemingly studying his modest but friendly, welcoming surroundings as he noticed the salty, tangy scent of Jacob's food cooking, the overall cedar smell that wafted graciously inside the house, before finally locking his exquisite amber-colored eyes on Black's calm, pleased features from across the room.

"You have a nice house," Jasper commented good-naturedly, obviously trying to fill the awkward period of silence between himself and the werewolf, noticing that while his statement earned him an understanding smile from Jacob, the young man's brown eyes never ceased in their intensity towards him.

"Yeah, thanks…I'm sure it's not as great as what you're used to, but it works fine for me and my dad," Black explained conversationally before turning around upon hearing the beeping of the microwave behind him, snatching the tiny, white boxes of piping hot food along with his drink from the counter so they may finally move into the other room.

Jasper followed Jacob into the adjacent living room, noticing the comfortable, worn-in feel that the space had to it, as his calm features took in the masterfully woven blankets draped over the backs of the couch and loveseat, the handcrafted in-tables at various places, and the abundant sense that upon being invited into this room, he was a part of something wonderful.

Jacob unceremoniously plopped down upon the cloud-grey couch, setting his boxes of leftovers on the coffee table in front of him, as Jasper more gracefully sat down on the loveseat beside him, watching him inquisitively as the werewolf nonchalantly began sliding open the interlaced folds of the boxes.

"…I'm starving…"Jacob sort of mumbled under his breath as he began eating his perfectly spiced lo mein, having to collect as much of the stringy noodles around his fork as possible before taking generous, hurried bites.

"You mentioned your father before…are you two close?" Jasper decided to speak up, getting the direction of his softly-spoken question from a comment Jacob had made in the kitchen.

Jacob swallowed the lo mein and fried rice that he had had in his mouth before settling his naturally warm gaze on the blonde-haired vampire sitting off to his left, the werewolf feeling rather touched that Jasper would ask about his family, apparently wanting to know more about him personally.

"Yeah…yeah we are," Jacob said meaningfully before reaching out a hand towards the wooden coffee table to retrieve his can of soda, merely cradling it inside his large palm whilst he continued to the attentive, patient Hale, "…he's on a hunting trip with Charlie Swan for a few days, but uh…yeah, we usually do a lot of things together. He's the one who taught me how to work on cars, you know…"

The last part had been said with a bit of a cheeky jab to the honey-eyed vampire who looked mildly surprised as well as wholly impressed by everything that Black had said to him.

"Oh…then I suppose I owe him a debt of gratitude as well," Jasper said with an adorable smirk playing on his lips, his attempt at polite humor absolutely humbling the young, Black werewolf right down to the tips of his toes as he smiled in earnest at Hale.

"Maybe…" Jacob managed to say in spite of his smile as he pulled his green hoodie over his head, revealing a simple, white T-shirt that contrasted nicely with his darker skin tone and black hair, as he dropped his jacket over an armrest of the couch.

Pleased that his comment appeared to be well-received, Jasper blinked his eyes down, staring at his folded hands as he heard Jacob turn on the television, the darkened but serene living room now being streamed with brilliant, white-blue remnants of light that highlighted the pieces of furniture and flat surfaces.

Hale could tell that Jacob had switched on a professional baseball game, and Jasper tilted his head up in unbridled interest at the screen, watching the vividly-projected program of the two teams engaging in the classic running game; the abrupt change in demeanor not going unnoticed by the werewolf.

"Do you like baseball, Jasper…?" Jacob had to refrain from asking the question in more of a cocky, provoking manner as he smirked at the way Jasper's beautiful eyes widened upon watching the events of the game, his sheet-white skin seeming to glow entrancingly from the accenting light from the television.

"I do…we play baseball often," Hale replied back seriously as well as somewhat far-away in nature, his statement referring to none other than the Cullen family he was a part of, as he continued to watch the baseball game while Jacob continued to watch him.

"…_I bet he's amazing…"_ Jacob internally mused, already picturing Jasper Hale's seductively stoic features whilst he effortlessly hit home runs with colossal swings of his bat as he helped his team to win.

Suddenly, Jasper groaned in pain, ducking his head down as he brought up his hands to his face, his knees resting on his elbows as he hunched over and audibly breathed heavily against his palms.

"What is it, Jasper?!" Jacob blurted out as he hastily hopped up onto his feet, brown eyes wide with confused panic as he watched Jasper cradle his blonde head in his hands, the vampire wincing in discomfort as Black neared him cautiously.

"Nothing…it's nothing…just…don't come any closer…!" Jasper rasped out with some difficulty, his words, however, falling on deaf ears as the werewolf brazenly approached him and bent down so that they were about eye level with one another.

"Stop it, Jasper…you need to tell me what's wrong," Jacob said solidly, resolutely bringing his tanned hands to Hale's paler ones and prying them away from his gorgeous face so he may look upon him.

Jacob's breath silently caught he beheld Jasper's coal-black, but worried gaze, Hale trying defiantly not to look at the werewolf as he weakly tried to tug his hands out of Jacob's iron grasp.

"When was the last time you fed?" Black asked a bit fearfully, watching with concern scrunching his russet features as Jasper trembled where he sat, having to look down while he thought of the answer to Jacob's question.

"It definitely has…been a while…"Hale reported breathlessly, not willing to direct his frightening black gaze into the werewolf's kind eyes and worried features above him as the famished vampire could feel his insufficient systems aching in protest, rendering his senses even sharper, hungrier whilst he suffered.

Jacob sighed as he gently released Jasper's wrists from his fingers, feeling entirely troubled by the sight of the gentle-natured Hale being in so much discomfort and need as the Quileute native swiftly made up his mind about something that he knew he act upon straight away.

Filling his lungs with air for confidence, Jacob Black slowly slid a hand inside one of the pockets adorning the side of his cargo pants, retrieving the black-handled, multi-purpose knife that his father had given to him years ago when he had just learned how to hunt and fish.

However, the instant that Jacob had flicked the long, jagged-edged blade up from inside the handle, Jasper immediately snapped his head up to the standing, towering werewolf, his blackened eyes wide with perplexed misunderstanding.

"Jacob! What are you doing?!" Jasper exclaimed, beginning to stand up from his spot on the loveseat until a firm hand pressed against his chest so that he could not.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but…just don't bite," Jacob said bluntly as he made a clean, fast slice to his opposite forearm, the knowledge prominent and repetitive inside his mind regarding his healing capabilities as a werewolf.

"No! I will not, Jacob!" Jasper said reluctantly, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away in spite of the coaxing, tempting scent of Jacob's more-than human blood pulling at his senses, driving him into near madness considering how hungry he was.

Jacob made a fist with his injured arm, effectively making more blood flow from the opened gash across his thick, tanned forearm as he, again, ignored Jasper's pleading words, and brought his flesh closer to Hale's lips.

"Just hurry up and take a little...this cut will be healing soon," Jacob explained seemingly coolly in spite of how utterly jittery and, perhaps, excited in some forbidden, daring manner that he was allowing Jasper, a vampire, to do this to him.

Black brought his free hand to one of Hale's pale, perfectly-shaped cheeks, and mindfully turned his blonde head back towards him and his bleeding arm, the werewolf able to see the inner conflict within the vampire's blazing, onyx eyes before Jasper finally complied with what was being asked of him.

Jacob gasped in riveting delight upon seeing Jasper's eyelids lower until they were covering half of his beautiful eyes as the latter smoothly brought up both of his hands to the werewolf's offered arm, the vampire's slender fingers gliding across tanned, roughened skin until he lightly took hold of the appendage.

The thin cut along the Native American's forearm had several lines of blood trailing down and almost completely around his arm, and Jacob could barely blink as he watched transfixed as Hale slowly, seductively, brought out his pink tongue to initially lap at the tiny rivers of shimmering crimson.

Jasper moaned low in his throat, his eyes slipping completely closed in evident, intoxicating satisfaction, as he licked at the vital red substance that stained Jacob's arm, Hale bringing his lips and tongue to the wound and gently closed his mouth around it, letting Jacob's blood flow easily into his mouth as he unconsciously tightened his grip along Black's wrist and elbow.

"_Ohh…shit…"_Jacob mentally stumbled as he observed almost too keenly just how Jasper practically made love to his arm, the werewolf's eyes absolutely drinking in those supple, full lips as they moved teasingly across his flesh, accompanied by Hale's velvety-smooth tongue that caressed and swirled against any areas touched with blood.

The Quileute member could feel traitorous, overwhelming slivers of pleasure begin to stir wildly inside of him, arousing his trained senses and making his flaccid cock begin to swell with heated blood against his leg, as Jacob continued to watch Jasper move his alluring lips while he drank from his arm, Hale looking impossibly sexy to the spellbound werewolf.

Unable to resist the action, Jacob lifted his other hand to the top of Jasper's head, threading his long, calloused fingers through silken curls of honey-blonde hair as he moved a few, unruly strands back from Hale's temple so he could see the vampire's awe-inspiring face whilst being so close, connected.

"That's right…that should make you feel better, Jasper…"Jacob said in a hushed, intimate tone as he continued brushing his fingers through feather-soft locks of light-colored hair, the werewolf only somewhat aware of the cut on his arm already beginning to heal underneath Jasper's mind-breaking lips.

Jasper, however, through his sated haze of having finally fed, did notice that Jacob's cut was rapidly closing, the flesh mending together without so much as a trace of scarring, as Hale swallowed his last mouthful of the premium substance before once again taking to running the tip of his tongue over the area.

Jacob shivered briefly from such jolting, sensual ministrations, watching as Jasper cleaned his once-stained arm where there had just been a bleeding wound, before the werewolf moved one more lock of hair from Jasper's eyes with his fingers and then carefully retracted his hand.

The war-veteran vampire promptly sat back fully against the loveseat, his eyes unfocused as he stared at nothing in particular while he kept his jean-clad legs spread wide in unabashed comfort and relaxation amidst the Black family residence; the glow of the activated television stilling playing various colors of light favorably across the speechless, tranquil vampire.

Jacob looked appreciatively over the reclining Jasper Hale, noticing his parted, ruby lips and his far-away look that meant that he had been made content, satisfied; and Black swallowed hard at the carelessly provocative sight before forcing himself to move away from him and back over to the couch.

"…wow," Jacob unintentionally voiced aloud as he sat back down on the shadow-laden couch, his actions much more lethargic and uncaring as he practically fell onto the large, cushioned furniture.

"I…apologize if I got too carried away, Jacob," Jasper provided solemnly but not without his overall respite showing through in his lowered, slower tone whilst he spoke to his werewolf companion who turned his raven head towards him.

"…_carried away…I didn't want you to stop…"_ Jacob thought to himself, his mental statements directed to Hale personally before Black caught himself and cleared his throat prior to speaking.

"You didn't…and Jasper…?" Jacob said with a much lighter tone than what Hale had been prepared for; prompting the vampire to lift his blonde head up expectantly at Black's surprisingly understanding, playful tone with him after what had just transpired.

Jasper said nothing but the way his eyes were wide and full of hope towards the werewolf made Jacob smile in earnest before continuing with his point.

"Call me Jake," Black corrected significantly, his voice going a bit richer, a touch darker upon finishing his statement to Hale as he conveyed his seriousness with such a request by his tone alone.

"Oh…okay…I will…" Jasper confirmed shyly, his pale, handsome features softening indefinitely as he saw Jacob smirk kindly at him through the murky darkness of the living room, "…some call me Jazz."

"Jazz?" Jacob reiterated with a growing, pleased smile, finding the nickname for Jasper impossibly cute as he watched Hale nod at him to indicate the positive.

"Jazz it is, then," Jacob agreed easily, laying his head back along the high-rising pillows of his elongated couch as the young man got more comfortable as per his increasing fatigue bred from a long, unexpected day.

Jasper licked his lips, gold-colored eyes trailing back towards the ending baseball game on the television, before blinking back over to the nearly asleep werewolf on his right, his mind positively buzzing with questions about the events that had been happening between himself and the Quileute tribe member…all of which, Jasper could not help but realize, were solely due to Jacob's unforeseen kindness and consideration for him.

"Jake, I have to ask you something…" Jasper voiced carefully, making sure that he could see the Native American's dark eyes cast on him before continuing, "…why did you do that for me just now…?"

Jacob blinked tiredly at Hale's question, the vampire's inner most insecurity coming to life with his self-lowering questions and comments, and Black decided right then to let out a small piece of everything that he had been thinking about upon first meeting this man in the woods.

"I couldn't just let you suffer, you know. I needed to take care of you…just like with the car…besides, aren't you feeling better because I let you have some of my blood?" the werewolf said casually, once again bringing up topics in such a matter-of-fact manner that hugely surprised the blonde vampire to no end.

"Absolutely; your blood makes me feel…warm," Jasper admitted, each word growing more quite than the last as he averted his eyes from the lounging Native American male who smirked in immediate response to such an agreeable phenomena.

"…that's good," Black trailed off somewhat incoherently before falling asleep on the couch, his head having lolled to a side against the top of one of the large, grey pillows behind him as Jacob's breathing audibly gained a steady, restful pattern.

Jasper furrowed his brows a bit at the sight of the sleeping, completely unguarded werewolf, the Texas-born vampire merely taking to watching Jacob rest for a few minutes before deciding that it was as good a time as any to take his leave and finally return to the Cullen home.

Wetting his luscious lips again, Jasper pushed himself up off the loveseat and began silently padding towards the other end of the small room to one of the cedar bookcases located there.

Able to see perfectly clear amidst such inky shadows and depths, Jasper deftly retrieved a slender ballpoint pen from a glass jar that sat on one of the shelves inside the bookcase, before stepping just as cautiously back over to the coffee table, his movements causing the radiance from the television to move eerily across the peaceful room.

Jasper leaned over the low-sitting coffee table long enough to jot down a simple message onto a napkin, placing the pen right on top of the small, white square of textured material so that it would, undoubtedly, catch Jacob's eye straight away when he woke up.

Satisfied with his note to Jacob, and more than cognizant that everyone back at home would have an arsenal of questions for him upon returning, Jasper took one, final look down at the most kind-hearted and well-meaning individual he had ever met, before turning around and heading back towards the garage, and to the Aston Martin Vanquish that readily awaited his presence.

_Author's Note_: I cannot believe I'm doing this either. Sorry, all lol. Anywho, leave a review and let me know what you think so far, yeah? Thanks a bunch! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Three days later at Forks High School…

"Hey, Jasper…um, hold on for a second please…!" called an uncertain-sounding female voice from somewhere behind the blonde vampire as he had been navigating carefully through the swarming masses of students all trying to get to their respective classes.

Upon hearing the bumbling, young voice, Hale, dressed in a cobalt blue, V-neck sweater and black pants, gracefully turned around, his striking eyes beholding none other than Bella Swan as she ducked timidly around a few people before walking up to the awaiting, stone-faced Jasper.

Bella's navy blue-clad arms were wrapped tightly around a couple of books pressed against her chest whilst she attempted to initiate a conversation with the quiet vampire now facing her direction.

However, Hale had obviously not been alone at such a time, as the very moment Bella's brown head came into view, did a smaller, pixie-sized young woman suddenly rush up towards the human girl and throw her arms around Swan's shoulders.

"Bella! How are you doing? We haven't talked in forever, and I've been worried about you! Are your classes going okay? Edward said something about you having a little trouble with calculus, but I said that you don't have a thing to worry about because I can definitely…"Alice began to ramble in her usual but endearing manner before Bella blinked and politely shook her head to cut her off, a nervous smile flashing across her pointed features as she meant to interject.

"I uh…I'm sorry, Alice; I promise we'll catch up later, it's just that…I sort of need to ask Jasper something…"Bella tried to convey her objective as mindfully as she could to the always upbeat, raven-haired female vampire that had been the fastest one of the bunch to befriend her since the beginning.

Jasper, who had been standing idly by Alice's side, cocked up a quizzical eyebrow at Bella's awkward explanation, catching the astonished but pleased look on his lover's small face as she had to readjust her mindset to Swan's unforeseeable but not unreasonable request.

"Oh…okay…? Just don't take too long; you don't want to be late for class!" Alice provided cheerfully before walking on, her black-sleeved arm giving them a positive wave as she disappeared into the sea of mumbling, trudging students.

Jasper had watched Alice as she had left from his sight, but chose to say nothing as he figured he should let Swan speak first since she had been the one to seek him out; the frail, mortal before him looking horribly anxious as Bella obviously battled with her unrefined skills of speaking comfortably, confidently with Hale.

Bella shifted her weight on her feet for a moment, looking at a variety of directions in evident uneasiness, before the brunette began muttering a few, staggered words to the attentive, still vampire before her, golden eyes locked onto her face throughout the entire process.

"So…so I talked to…Jacob the other day, and he uh…well, he kind of brought up this thing about um…" the more Bella spoke, the more puzzled she seemed to become over her own words as she only darted her eyes into Jasper's steady, sunlight-colored gaze whilst she continued, "…meeting you…"

Jasper's lips parted upon hearing Bella's finished but shaky introduction, his features remaining, otherwise, unreadable, save for the slight panic that flashed briefly in his gaze over her as she finally looked up into his face from her smaller stature to, no doubt, try to gauge his reaction.

Upon realizing that Hale was not entirely planning on replying right away to such bland provocation, perhaps from not knowing what to say, Bella lifted her eyebrows before continuing, feeling the need to clarify her words and explain the situation further.

"He thinks really highly of you, you know…he didn't exactly bring up your…well, what I mean is that he mentioned meeting one of…_you_…that had short, blonde hair and barely spoke," Bella went on, her words flowing much faster but also more strongly as she hurried to settle any misunderstandings that Jasper might have been considering, "…so, I put…one and one together, and realized that he was uh…talking about you."

Jasper swallowed as he blinked down at Edward's quirky, somewhat off lover, taking in her words despite their ineloquence; unable to help but remember that particular afternoon a few days ago whence he had met the good-natured, russet-skinned young man who had helped him out as if they had been long-time acquaintances and such acts were normal between them.

"Yes, Bella…I did meet Jacob Black. He was kind enough to fix my car," Jasper replied coolly, desiring to keep his own explanations down to minimum levels as he observed how her brown eyes widen in approval.

"Oh! Yeah, he…he does that," Swan provided oddly as she hoisted the books in her arms a little higher along her chest as she performed another round of looking at every other place but Hale's patient, intimidating features.

"Well, I'm, you know…glad that he was finally nice to one of you, and I really do think that you two could be...friends, Jasper. He obviously was um…very taken by you when we spoke, and…"Bella attempted to continue in her broken, strange manner, before Hale's much steadier voice cut her off despite the surrounding, atmospheric buzz of hundreds of passing conversations and hallway noise.

"What did Jacob say?" Jasper asked out right, far too curious as to what the werewolf had made out of their encounter to be reserved about the situation any longer, the vampire having to restrain himself from taking an urgent step toward the fumbling, brunette female as she wet her lips in thought before answering his question.

"He…well…Jacob told me about how he saw you in the woods…and that you were by yourself, so he wanted to...keep you company; make sure you were okay," Bella detailed for an intently-listening and deciphering Hale, noticing how it was now that Jasper dropped his intense gaze from her face so that he may cast his unfocused eyes off to her left.

Jasper parted his lips once more to say something, hesitating blatantly as his senses suddenly noticed all-too well that the numbers of students passing them by were swiftly dwindling, meaning that they were due to class along with the rest.

"I have to go," Jasper blurted out softly, barely locking an affirming look into Swan's features that were studying his loss for any other words closely, rather intrigued by how she had been able to surprise such a stoic, alert being by her words.

"Oh! Well, uh…okay, I'll see you…"Bella tried to call out to the frowning, puzzled-looking vampire, but only to speak her words aloud to no one in front of her as Hale had already began moving away from her, "…later."

"…_wanted to make sure I was okay…?"_ Japer mentally repeated to himself as he strode fluidly down the message board-cluttered hallways, making a knowing right turn by his lonesome, before grasping hold of the next doorknob to his left and flinging the door open with little effort.

"_Why…why would he…I don't…"_the blonde vampire continued to internally stir and brood, trying to pick apart his and Bella's conversation that was, admittedly, beginning to get to him, seeming to confuse him more and more with every step he took.

_Call me Jake…_

Inside the quiet, simple classroom meant for business strategy and planning, Jasper Hale, the war-veteran vampire, felt a shiver run down his spine upon remembering something Jacob had said to him that grey, cloudy day, as he mindfully walked across the white-tiled floor already full of seated students more timely than he.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Hale," the instructor quipped in her usual, dry manner, her dark brown hair curled into a low bun which contrasted well with her stark white blouse and black skirt as she turned around on her high heels to face the whiteboard and began scribbling notes about the Porter's model of the five forces of business.

A few of the students chuckled at their teacher's purposefully sarcastic tone with Jasper; all of it going totally unnoticed to the silent vampire, however, as he lazily eyed his treated, wooden desk and continued to sort out his own, tumbling thoughts.

_I couldn't just let you suffer, you know. I needed to take care of you…_

Jasper, again, parted his lips ever-so slightly in bewilderment, another small shiver coursing its way down his wide back as he paid absolutely no mind to the instructor telling the class about the power of buyers regarding supply and demand principles; the blonde finally able recognize that his brief trembling was due to…happiness.

X

Later that day at the Black family residence…

Jacob Black paced incessantly around his bedroom, his large arms crossed huffily over his chest, as he continued to keep placing one foot in front of the other in the midst of his troubled thought processes.

It had been three days since Jacob had met the honey-blonde vampire with the features of a warrior angel, thereby meaning that the note written by said angel had been sitting on Black's wooden desk for those three, agonizing days as well.

Jacob sighed, unable to help from peeking down for the umpteenth time at the tiny napkin with Jasper's curvy, elegant scrawl on it as it lay maddeningly simply on the desk inside his room.

_Thank you for __everything.__ I hope we meet again, Jake._

_-Jazz_

Jacob pursed his lips, able to practically feel himself going crazy, as he rolled his dark-brown eyes away from the straightforward but meaningful message from Hale, merely sweeping his gaze over the extremely familiar items and various knick-knacks inside his bedroom in an attempt to buy himself some time before looking down at it again.

The werewolf knew that the vampire had intentionally used their nicknames in his message, as per their mutual agreement to refer to the other in such a friendly manner…and that fact made Jacob smile warmly in recollection.

Jacob also could not help but realize over and over how Jasper had underlined the word 'everything' in his note to him. Slightly skewed downward the farther along the napkin it reached, the line underneath the word meant worlds to the Native American male, for he knew right down to his core that Hale had been signifying the blood Jacob had let him drink.

For three days peering over such plain words with such intricate meanings, Jacob Black had been riddled nearly senseless with feelings of humility, benevolence, and the merciless, nagging urge to seek out Jasper Hale again.

"…_just to see him, finally see him again…make sure that last time wasn't just a dream…"_Jacob pondered endlessly to himself, freeing a hand from his crossed arms so he could run his fingers through his short, raven locks so he may hopefully glean some sense of grounded reality from the habitual action.

"_Wait a minute…three days…"_ Black suddenly stopped all movement as he quickly turned his head towards his opened window, noticing at once how dim the sunlight was becoming, casting its seemingly ever-present silver haze on the surfaces below, _"…I bet he'll need to feed again soon."_

Just as Jacob was about to take a single step out of sheer adrenaline, a hearty voice from inside his home pulled him from his every thought; halting his blind movement bred from anxiousness.

"Jacob, you got company. Come down here," Jacob's father called up to his pensive, on-edge son, knowing that the young werewolf would be able to hear him well enough in spite of being in his bedroom on the second floor.

"Sure, sure," Jacob somewhat mumbled to himself as he instead directed his energy and focus towards exiting his room in a sluggish, casual stride, automatically making his way down the aged staircase that lead down into the living room and conjoined kitchen where he knew his company would be.

"The prodigal son returns!" Embry teased with a giant smile as he and Quil laughed merrily at Jacob who merely rolled his eyes at his friends' never-ending banter and jabs that usually lifted his moods.

"Funny. What's going on?" Jacob replied as he approached the other two werewolves inside his home; Quil, dressed in a red shirt and khakis, having his arms crossed over his chest while Embry stood with his weight shifted onto one jean-clad leg more than the other; all of them completely comfortable and at ease around each other while they talked business.

"We spotted the Cullens a few miles from here…thought we needed back-up before we did anything," Quil answered Jacob's inquiry, his tone drastically more serious than anything they used to joke around with one another a moment ago.

Jacob licked the front of his teeth in thought, quite capable of realizing the gravity of what his friends were telling him as well as what his own ideas were about the situation...all of which involving Jasper Hale.

"Let's go," Jacob ordered straight away, his dark features betraying nothing as he quickly fell in step alongside Ateara and Call, all of them heading out of the back door to begin their reconnaissance.

X

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest…

"What's the matter, Jazz? Not hungry today?" Alice asked her tall, blonde lover in earnest, having noticed with worry in her blazing red eyes that Hale had only hunted and drank from one, smaller animal versus the large, eight-point deer she had just bled dry.

Jasper briefly averted his equally crimson gaze, his answer loud and clear inside his own head, but he knew that he could not possibly tell the pixie vampire the truth.

"_Animal blood is nothing compared to human blood…to werewolf blood…that's what I want,"_ Jasper mentally heard his own answer over and over before locking eyes with Alice and deciding to tell her a small fib.

"Not really," Jasper lied quietly, his naturally pouting lips tinted red with the blood from the animal he had drank as he watched Alice stand up from her crouching position, the female nodding in understanding of Hale's bland reply.

"Alright, if you say so…"Alice said whimsically, knowing full-well that if, by chance, Jasper needed more blood than he was letting on, he would get it on his own.

Jasper internally relaxed from the female Cullen's easy acceptance of his response, regretfully recalling in such a quiet but intense moment exactly what had transpired between them the day that he had returned home from being with Jacob Black.

"Jasper, I was so worried about you! I couldn't see what was going on at all…it was like something was blocking my ability to see into the future," Alice had declared passionately as she had practically flung herself into his strong arms, grabbing a hold of the fabric on his back in tight, furious fists whilst she continued, "…Edward said he's sorry; we are all sorry…but where did you go, what happened…?"

Jasper frowned above Alice's feathered, black hair, not particularly favoring how so much fuss had been made on his account due to him only being gone for a few hours, but Hale had been rather relieved to hear that Edward had been apologetic about his outburst towards him after all.

"…nowhere in particular. I drove for awhile, and…"Jasper had froze, images of the kind-hearted werewolf offering his hand to him, fixing his car, inviting him into his home flashed vividly in his mind's eye, rendering him somewhat speechless for a moment be continuing, "…then watched the ocean."

Alice had carefully pulled away from Jasper's chest, worry still present on her small, rounded face as she had peered up into Hale's peaceful features, perhaps for her own sense of solace.

"I'm sorry, too, Jazz…I should have said something to Edward," Alice acknowledged ruefully as she dropped his gentle gaze.

Hale had immediately softened his features upon seeing Alice so downhearted, before the Texas-born vampire lovingly brought a pale hand to her chin to lift her golden gaze back up to meet his own.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Jasper had offered politely, enveloped in the sweet smile that had curved her lips from his words, before Hale had smoothly brought his blonde head down to capture her petal-soft mouth in a chaste, soothing kiss.

Jasper blinked his gorgeous eyes at the many, moss-coated trees that currently surrounded him and Alice Cullen, knowing that Emmett and Rosalie were located more to the north of their own position, as Hale began to sense something else within the atmosphere, something that made his fingertips tingle ominously at his sides.

Jasper cast his piercing, red eyes off towards the east with a concerned turn of his head, the traces of additional, unknown presences being only minimal at the moment, before he quickly whipped his focus towards the opposite direction just in time to see Emmett and Rosalie join them with a sudden rush of wind and free-falling leaves.

"Hey guys!" Emmett expressed boisterously, obviously feeling more energetic from feeding, as he sported a goofy grin on his face whilst Rosalie rolled her eyes by his side, the blonde female unable to help but smile at her lover's antics in turn, though.

"Hey," Jasper replied back to the hulking but cheerful vampire as the four of them regrouped, all cognizant of the fact that now that they needed to head back to their house before risk getting caught being out in the open.

"Has anyone seen Carlisle around?" Rosalie spoke up, her words a bit sharp as Emmett casually brought his monstrously huge arms behind his back to stretch, clearly not too worried about staying out in the forest a little longer than necessary.

"Nope, sure haven't…he's probably back at the house already," Alice answered, casting her child-like gaze over Emmett and Rosalie before turning to the statuesque Jasper Hale by her side for confirmation.

"Perhaps…at any rate, we need to head there now," Jasper provided sternly, not able to shake the feeling he had had just moments before Emmett and Rosalie appeared…as if something else was in the forest with them, watching their every move.

"Aww…but I wanted to hunt some more," Emmett, who was dressed in a slate-colored, zip-up fleece sweater and jeans, whined comically until Rosalie punched him playfully in the arm.

"Nonsense! You've had plenty and we need to meet Carlisle right away," Rosalie's haughty voice rang out in everyone's ears, causing Jasper to internally wince from such volume and tone, as he watched the blonde female vampire scold her overly-muscled lover much like a mother would her child.

"Guys...we've got company…"Alice's much more pleasant voice hushed the feuding vampires before her, Jasper already silent, as all turned to look towards the smallest vampire who gasped sharply as her eyes fixed on the direction over Hale's shoulder.

Suddenly, before the Cullens' watchful gazes, three, dark-skinned men, all dressed differently but closely similar in physical appearance, dropped down from the towering trees to stand on the group's right side.

"_Jacob…"_Jasper mentally acknowledged, more than surprised at seeing him so soon after their first encounter, his golden eyes locked onto that particular werewolf's handsome features to read any reactions he might have upon seeing him as well.

Chocolate brown eyes caught Jasper's endearingly astonished gaze as the two groups faced each other symmetrically across the small space of earth that separated them, before Jacob forced his gaze over the other vampires standing around Hale, looking each one in their pale, glaring face.

"Well, well…what do we have here…? What's the matter, Cullens, did you get lost?!" Quil howled out at the vampire group heatedly before he and Embry barked out nerve-grating laughter at the vampires' expense, perhaps just trying to provoke a fight between them.

Emmett growled, his eyes growing darker as they narrowed at the werewolves before him, as he attempted to take a step forward but only to meet Rosalie's hand that pressed against his stomach to stop him.

"Quit your blabbering, _mutts_!" Rosalie voiced harshly, strands of lengthy, wavy blonde hair falling over her white-clad shoulders as she threw her own brand of insults right back to the Quileute natives, "…you have no business here!"

"Ha! No business…? You're even dumber than you look, Blondie! This is our territory, and since you _leeches_ decided to step all over it, that definitely makes it our business!" Embry delivered condescendingly to the vampire group, watching with challenging eyes and readied nerves as all four of them seemed to be affected by his words.

While Alice had her small lips pursed in repulsion, a raging Emmett was retrained by a fuming Rosalie, and Jasper, however, had slowly dropped his gaze from peering at Call, Ateara, and Black…finding the electricity in the air nearly tangible from so much hatred and ill-will coming from both parties.

Hale's eyes, colored a darkened gold, searched the forest floor in passive silence, his perfect features stoic and withdrawn as he only listened to the werewolves telling their group to leave the area and never come back, coupled by his family's responses of how they can venture where they pleased as long as the treaty was not violated.

Upon hearing the conversation leaning towards both parties vacating the immediate area before a war broke out, Jasper blinked his woeful eyes up, ready to take his leave alongside the Cullens, but stilled the instant his gaze found Jacob's own eyes that had been waiting patiently for him.

Jasper felt as if he could not move, could not speak or think or even attempt to look away, as he watched as Black slowly held up two fingers so as to not draw too much attention, and then tap those extended fingers on his opposite forearm.

Jasper gasped at once, his sunlight-colored eyes wide and unbelieving as he simultaneously took in how steady and certain Jacob's features were directed towards solely him whilst he performed such a nonverbal message that hit Hale like a ton of bricks.

Jacob smirked at Jasper's evident shock that made his eyes look even more beautiful than they already were, before Black turned to follow Quil and Embry who had begun walking away from the scene of the confrontation, the two other werewolves still chatting and making loud comments about the vampires behind them.

"What was that about, Jasper?" Alice asked as she placed a small hand on Hale's shoulder, the pixie-sized vampire having seen most of the strange hand gestures Jacob Black had performed before taking off with his rambunctious friends.

"They were…baseball signals. He was telling me to go home," the blonde, male vampire lied creatively to his lover for the second time that day, Hale admittedly still bewildered over the true revelation of what Black had really told him without words.

"Oh…that's weird. But, come on…we're leaving," Alice provided comfortingly to her lover as she gently ushered him to her side so that they may follow an already sprinting Emmett and Rosalie back to the Cullen family household.

"_He could not have possibly meant what I think he did…could he?"_ Jasper internally struggled, adamantly not voicing a word of his thoughts aloud for they were far too mind-boggling to be accurate.

…but he had to be sure.

X

Later that night…

Jacob Black found himself pacing around his bedroom in the same pattern he had earlier that day, nearly tracing his steps perfectly, as he kept his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, his mind a mess of questions and doubts that seemed to only cause his steps to quicken in their aimless path.

"_What if he didn't understand my message…"_Jacob doubted himself relentlessly, hanging his raven head low as his own circling thoughts weighed heavily upon him, _"…what if…ugh, stop it Jake…if he did, he did; if not, well…then it's not the end of the world…"_

Jacob stopped pacing with a sigh escaping through his nose, mentally countering the last portion of his thoughts with how he was now lying to himself.

Truth be told, Black had cleaned his room thoroughly upon arriving back from being with Quil and Embry, specifically hidden the napkin with the message on it inside his desk, and had checked himself out in his bathroom mirror more times than he would ever admit to… all for the tiny but wildfire-like notion that Jasper Hale had, in fact, understood what he had been trying to convey to him earlier.

"Ugh, get a grip, Black…you're acting like a complete idiot!" Jacob cursed himself as he brought both of his hands to scrub insecurely at his tanned face, not noticing that he was ruffling up his black T-shirt that only served to make his russet skin appear even darker.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Jacob whipped his body towards the nearest window with inhuman speed, dropping his hands from his face in an instant as he looked up the shadow-laden form of the one person he had wanted to see most.

Jasper Hale smiled softly from the other side of the window, an upwards curve barely appearing at the corners of his luscious mouth, as he saw the werewolf hurriedly unlatch the aged windowsill and then hoisted the pane of glass up in one, smooth action, effectively allowing the vampire to enter his home.

Jasper gracefully stepped inside the quaint bedroom of the Black house, finding that the variety of Native American items and accents matched the rest of the abode quite well, giving Jacob's room a similar sense of invitation and security of a real, family home, as Hale politely eyed a few things as he made his way inside.

"_Fucking hell…he's really here..."_Jacob internally assessed, his gaze never leaving Jasper's slender, toned form as the blue and black-wearing vampire casually took a few more steps inside his room while he appeared to be looking over some items in earnest.

Jacob could feel his heart speed up in its rhythm against his ribcage, practically making the Quileute tribe member have to turn away from a politely observing Hale in order to have a short second to recollect his blanking mind and calm down.

"Two o'clock…you're right on time," Jacob commented a bit playfully as his eyes caught the early morning hour displayed on his green-illuminated alarm clock by his quilt-covered bed.

"I was not entirely sure I understood your message correctly, but I…" Jasper trailed off, turning his head as he continued to cast his honey-colored gaze over the various sporting trophies, handcrafted accessories, and aged pieces of furniture that made up the room.

"You just had to come and make sure, though, right?" Jacob finished for him with a smile, regaining Jasper's attention as the vampire looked upon him with raised eyebrows and a bashful part of his lips.

Jasper nodded honestly, agreeing with Black's words as he blinked his haunting eyes at the dark-skinned werewolf, watching how Jacob stepped a bit closer to him without any hint of reservation or fear in his valiant movements.

"I'm sorry…"Jasper voiced suddenly but somewhat sorrowfully, averting his eyes from the steady but not threatening gaze from Jacob, his tone as smooth as natural silk, as he licked his lips pensively and tried to think of how to continue.

"Sorry? …for what, Jazz?" Jacob countered obligingly, purposefully using Jasper's nickname as a sign of equal ground to be understood between the two of them whilst they were inside this house, just the two of them.

However, Hale only seemed to be all the more troubled by Jacob's use of his nickname, as he furrowed his brow slightly before answering, still keeping his eyes lowered as he spoke.

"You don't have to do this. It's not your concern; I'm not…someone you need to worry about like this," the blonde-haired vampire seemed to die a little more with every additional word he uttered to the werewolf before him whom he had not noticed take another step closer towards him.

_Shff…_

At the unmistakable sound of skin breaking cleanly, Jasper snapped his gaze up to search Jacob's face, able to see his raven head cocked to a side as the latter had successfully made another small cut to his forearm with the same, crescent-tipped hunting knife from the last time.

Jacob smirked at Jasper's flabbergasted features as the vampire watched with intense eyes as small beads of blood began to pool at the deeper places along the split, Hale's lips parted as his eyes began to slowly bleed into a swirling crimson while he remained perfectly still.

"Too bad…I'm making it my concern…" the Native American replied solidly, lifting his bleeding appendage up to Hale who only cast his fiery but worried gaze to the werewolf's face for reassurance for a fraction of a second before hurriedly grabbing Black's outstretched arm with both of his pale, slender hands.

Jacob's smirk unabashedly grew across his handsome face as he allowed himself to be tugged forward another step as Jasper immediately ducked his blonde head down and latched his full lips onto the cut adorning the werewolf's tanned arm.

"_S-shit…there are those…lips of his again…goddamn, Jasper…"_Jacob mentally groaned at the exquisite feeling of Jasper Hale taking a bit more control over him while the latter kept his pallid fingers fastened around his wrist and elbow and practically kissed at the bleeding laceration that fed him steadily.

Hale shivered in overwhelming contentment upon finally being granted that which he had craved most for the duration of the previous three days, sipping diligently on the darkly rich and satisfying blood that trickled out of Jacob's wound, his eyes closed while he positively lost himself in his own heavenly reverie.

Narrowed, coffee-hued eyes burned silently as Jacob Black watched lightening strike twice as Jasper Hale suckled his flesh with those sinfully supple lips of his that pushed over and over against the tingling skin of his arm whilst the vampire drank heartily from him, the Native American able to fully remember every reason why he had decided to encourage Jasper Hale back into his life earlier that evening.

The blonde vampire was simply mesmerizing; the way he was so soft-spoken and naturally composed, but only so he may transform into this incredibly confident yet still charmingly desperate man whenever Jacob offered him blood or gestures in kindness.

The way Hale would try to dodge Jacob's searching gaze, making Black have to work to see those enchanting, sunlight-colored orbs that expressed so much that it nearly had the werewolf begging for Jasper to talk to him more…really talk to him, until the latter knew every possible thing there was to know about him.

Jasper Hale was worth whatever rule he was breaking.

Jacob Black, as dedicated to his own people and pride as he was, was becoming more and more enraptured by the Southern-born vampire with each passing moment, and the Quileute tribe member had realized as much the moment he had received Jasper's note to him from the first night they had met.

"Ooh…Jasper, wait…s-slow down…"the werewolf breathed half-heartedly, able to feel his senses all but leave him in exchange for knowing nothing other than the beautiful vampire before him, warping the raven's matured mind with his smooth, porcelain features, sweetly closed eyes, and pleasurably chilly touches that felt impossibly good to his own much warmer flesh.

"_God, he has…no idea…what he does to me..." _Black mentally registered, recognizing without a hint of regret that he was unequivocally drawn to the sultry way Jasper drank from his arm, keeping their bodies provocatively close while the vampire solely focused on his task at hand, leaving Jacob to experience all sorts of quiet torture beneath that wonderful mouth of his.

Jasper merely hummed in response to Jacob's unconvincing plea, before slowly pulling his blood-stained lips away only for a moment to bring out his tongue and swirl the velvety muscle in long, soul-breaking strokes against the thin tear to Jacob's wind-roughened skin, the vampire seeming to desire to truly taste Jacob as well as drink from him.

"_Oh, fuck…"_Jacob internally breathed, feeling his systems begin to positively wage war with one another as he was able to quickly made the distinction between Jasper's lips around his wound and Jasper's tongue grazing him instead.

Through half-lidded and hazed brown eyes, Jacob had trembled the moment he had seen the severely sensual vampire lick at his wound before directing that marvelous tongue of his around his own, red lips before dipping his head back down for another pull of Black's enriched blood, the werewolf having to bite his own lip from witnessing such an unintentionally erotic vision before him.

"Jazz…please," Jacob voiced meekly, not even truly knowing what he was asking for as he could feel Jasper gently dig the tip of his tongue into his small cut in attempts to keep the rapidly healing wound open a little longer so he could continue drinking, the act only serving to add jolting sparks of delicious pain to burst through the drowning, infatuated werewolf within his grasp.

The wound beneath his lips having closed and feeling more than sated by his time to feed, Jasper Hale placed a light, grateful kiss to Jacob's arm as he gingerly released his hold on the appendage and lifted his curly, blonde head away from the Quileute native, eyes unfocused and somewhat looking up at the white, textured ceiling at such an intense, forbidden moment.

Jasper had his shapely, rose-colored lips parted in silent wonder as he tipped his blonde head back, merely taking a moment to collect himself as he could feel his every internal craving made blissfully silent and non-existent for the time being as he felt the premium, human blood course through his own systems, restoring them.

"…so good," Jasper murmured a bit mindlessly, his words carrying a double meaning about the taste of Jacob Black's blood as well as how at ease and satiated he felt as a result.

However, Hale's effortless words had instantly sent a shockwave of begging, white-hot electricity through the attentive werewolf who could not help but mentally associate Jasper's delectably whispered sentence with that of something more personal, more enticing.

Wetting his lips quickly and feeling more than bold at the moment, Jacob reached a large, calloused hand out towards Jasper's reclined head but only so he may run the pads of his first few fingers across the vampire's bloodied bottom lip, his gesture making the crimson liquid smear gently into Jasper's tempting flesh as the latter lowered his head so he may cast his amazing gaze on the werewolf.

"…_too fucking beautiful…"_Black mentally noted whilst in the throes of his daze, barely able to consider much of anything else at the moment while he repeated the actions of his outstretched fingers across Jasper's lips over and over in a calm, praiseful manner.

Jacob knew that Jasper was calmly searching his face as the Native American continued to caress the blonde's luscious mouth with the tips of his fingers, brown eyes watching exactly how he made Jasper's petal-soft lips move with his touches, before Black felt the wondrous texture of Jasper's tongue gently trail up one of his outstretch fingertips.

The raven-haired male did not gasp from shock nor did he move his fingers away from Jasper's torturous mouth as he watched as Hale became a bit braver in dragging his tongue across the blood-coated tips of Jacob's fingers, the vampire's every action impossibly unhurried and measured and nearly driving Black out of his right mind as he lost touch with reality every time he felt Hale lap up another drop from his hand.

"Jasper…Jazz…"Jacob prompted dreamily, a point to be made fresh in the werewolf's compromised mind in spite of how he kept his lustful eyes focused on the way Jasper closed his enticing lips around one of his fingertips and lingeringly sucked the rest of the transferred blood off his sensitive skin before releasing him completely, "…be sure to… come back in a few days…for more, I mean."

Black's words to Hale had not been a question or a mere request despite their milky tone, and Jasper simply smiled at the considerate demand being made of him before nodding his blonde head in agreement with a still stunned, barely mobile Jacob.

"Good…well…I'll uh…see you later, then," Jacob continued in his broken, sluggish drawl, unable to fully snap out of his trance-like state as he observed how Hale seemed to be, once again, back to his introverted, shy demeanor, making Black's every intelligent molecule nearly back-flip with building obsession, edge-teetering fascination over how increasingly perfect the vampire was turning out to be.

"Thank you, Jake," Jasper said with a slight tilt of his curly, blonde head, his seriousness as well as genuine kindness showing through his pleasant, accented tone as he reached a hand towards the werewolf's arm until his fingertips touched mocha-colored flesh.

Jacob's dazed expression grew a bit more grounded, more in-tune with reality and everything happening around him, as he saw the gorgeous vampire offer him an even more attractive smile as the latter gave his tanned wrist a brief, well-meaning squeeze in appreciation.

The Native American swallowed down some spit that had collected in the back of his throat, but still registered that he was currently unable to speak – the werewolf knowing without a shadow of a doubt that Jasper Hale was not only thanking him for this time of being granted more of his human blood, but Black's own intention to continue doing so for him.

Accepting the raven-haired young man's silence just the same, Jasper blinked his eyes down comfortably, as he let go of Jacob's warm flesh and turned towards the same window from which he had entered the humble abode.

"Bye, Jazz. Be careful, alright?" Jacob recovered just enough from his spellbound daze to offer the departing vampire a few words of goodwill in his own way, prompting Hale, who had had one leg already stretched outside, rendering his stature straddling the painted windowsill, to look up from his strategic maneuvering right into Jacob Black's softened eyes.

"I will; thank you…again. I'll uh…it's time for me to go," Jasper replied a bit bashfully, suddenly hurrying his movements so that he successfully hopped the rest of the way out of Jacob's bedroom window and was subjected to the strangely consoling darkness of the eerie morning hour once more.

Jacob Black watched as Jasper Hale calmly walked away from his window and away from his own home, a certain curious swagger present in the vampire's gait as he went, and it was only after the blonde had completely disappeared from view that the werewolf let out a long, breathy sigh.

"Oh man…"Jacob said aloud to no one in particular as he took a few, large steps backwards and promptly collapsed back onto his quilt-covered bed in a graceless heap, "…that was…I'm never going to get used to that…"

Jacob chuckled softly at his own musings, his mind absolutely racing with thoughts, real as well as otherwise, about none other than the blonde-haired, golden-gazed vampire, one of the few of his kind who had ever shown him anything other than contempt and violence, and the werewolf knew that he was wholly intrigued by that fact.

"…Jasper Hale…"the raven-haired Quileute native found himself voicing aloud to his shadow-laden ceiling, able to draw a substantial amount of solace within himself simply from saying such words of powerful interest out loud, as Jacob released more air from his lungs in thought and continued, "…what are you doing to me…"

Despite the murky, unlit atmosphere of his quaint bedroom amidst the Black family residence, Jacob laughed out loud upon having mentally surmised a type of counter-answer to his own question.

"Well, whatever it is…one thing is for sure," Jacob Black continued to himself, bringing his tanned hands underneath the crown of his short-cropped, midnight head, as he concluded solidly to himself about the mysterious, lovely vampire currently occupying every one of this thoughts, "…I'm not letting you go until I find out."

_Author's Note_: Okay, it's become really clear to me that this story is super hard to write. Ugh. What have I done? lol. Hope Soul and the Sun still has some fans, and I'll appreciate whatever feedback you might have. XD Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Fifteen days later…

Brilliant, golden eyes darted left then right, searching the immediate area and not missing a thing, as Jasper Hale, dressed in a tasteful white, button-down shirt with his sleeves rolled up just beneath his elbows and dark blue jeans to contrast, diligently surveyed the darkened evening atmosphere for anything out of the ordinary.

The same trees as always, the same inky stretches of shadows lain out across the grassy land; the same everything…

Nothing looked out of place.

"_Then why do I have this strange feeling…?"_ Jasper pondered to himself, unable to help but find this moment, this current situation, as being a bit off and more unusual than the other times.

The Texas-born vampire had visited Jacob Black a total of four, separate nights now, this time making the fifth, and every meeting had happened in the same fashion; Jasper would arrive at Jacob's window at exactly two o-clock in the morning, and the Native American male would make a small, careful cut to his own flesh and let Hale drink for approximately eleven to twelve minutes.

However, at the end of their last encounter, Black had specifically asked Jasper to meet him at his house at eight o'clock in the evening for reasons unknown to the blonde-haired vampire.

Jasper frowned, not particularly liking the sudden and unexplained change in their meeting schedule as he toyed somewhat with the idea that this time, he was, in fact, being set up by the seemingly well-meaning werewolf.

Then, practically out of nowhere, said raven-haired young man unlatched his window for Hale, welcoming the slightly startled vampire into his room as Jasper clearly had been just torn from a serious line of thought by his actions.

"Hey, Jazz. Get in here already…" Jacob muttered with a friendly smile at the maneuvering vampire, Jasper blinking his eyes down to the wooden ledge half-way because he was trying to be careful around the werewolf and half-way in embarrassment.

"Hello, Jacob…"Jasper had voiced quietly but warmly to the grinning Quileute native, straightening up to his full height once he was inside the now familiar room before looking up and catching the dark-skinned male's pointed but playful expression directed at him.

"What's my name…hmm? I didn't quite catch it…" Jacob prodded with a grin, significantly trying to instill within Hale's mind that they were indeed friends and that any friend of Black referred to him in such a casual manner; the ultimate point being that they, werewolf and vampire, could be comfortable around each other.

Jasper looked off to a side, his perfect, alluring lips pulling up into a small smile as he realized exactly what Jacob was telling him, the vampire honestly feeling a bit humbled by such a meaningful correction.

"…Jake," Jasper affirmed to his mock-scolding by the werewolf as he glided his glowing, honey eyes back up to Jacob's smiling, inspiring face.

"Oh; hi! I thought I heard something before but I wasn't sure until someone finally used my proper name, and…"Jacob jabbed in good fun, loving how he was able to make Jasper Hale look completely self-conscious and utterly adorable by doing so.

"Sure, sure…"Jasper echoed Jacob's own laid-back saying with a knowing smirk and softened eyes, unwittingly making the russet-skinned young male feel as proud as he ever had been in his life by such consideration of his personality.

Jacob cleared his throat to try to force the giant, bright smile off of his face before speaking to the patient, lovely vampire before him.

"Anywho…there's someone I'd like you to meet, Jazz. I think you'll like him," the Native American provided genially as he casually slid his fingers into the front pockets of his jeans, intensely gauging Hale's reaction to his words despite his seemingly nonchalant stance.

Jasper's lips parted in silent surprise, his brow a bit furrowed in realization and contemplation, an expression that Black was becoming all-too familiar with as he observed calmly as Hale thought over his offer probably a dozen times before answering him aloud.

"Well, I…"Jasper began a bit sheepishly in his pleasant Southern drawl which he had no clue just how much Jacob Black secretly loved to hear from him, "…I don't know, Jake."

"Don't worry. I have a good feeling about this. Come on…"Jacob, dressed in a worn, maroon-colored shirt and long, khaki shorts, coaxed as he slightly turned his impressive body towards his door, cocking his raven head towards a hesitating Hale by his side.

"_I don't think it's…a trap or anything; it doesn't feel like one, but…"_Jasper mentally struggled with such an unforeseeable gesture of Black trying to introduce him to someone apparently rather important to him, _"…then just what is…"_

Jacob lowered his shoulders a bit more to display even less aggression or coercion with his offer, blinking his pleading, brown eyes at a motionless Jasper as the werewolf could clearly see the inner turmoil occur and occur again within the humble vampire's solemn expression that failed to directly meet his own.

"Jazz, you have my word that there is nothing to worry about. Just…please…this is important to me," Jacob tried again to soothe the concerned, guarded vampire before him, immediately gaining Jasper's striking attention as the latter then cast his curious gaze into Black's warm features.

"…very well," Hale replied at last, though his tone still mentioned his blatant reservations over such an agreement as he began to cautiously but steadily follow a grinning, pleased Jacob Black out of his bedroom and towards the aged stairwell that Hale knew would lead down into the adjoined kitchen and dining area.

The wooden steps creaked underneath their weighted footsteps, Hale almost tempted to count them as if some form of ceremony for his self prior to meeting his demise, as he dutifully followed Jacob into the kitchen where a burly, gruff voice already met his ears before he finished his descent.

"Jacob Black, this had better be a life-or-death situation. You about gave me a heart attack earlier, saying that you had something important to tell me…"Jacob's wheelchair-bound father, Billy Black, stated in his usual, no-nonsense but sarcastic nature from the dining room as he watched his smirking son join him.

However, Billy's lazy attention was instantly drawn to the unknown person walking calmly behind his son, following his steps as he and Jacob approached his side where he waited at their simple dining table.

Jasper kept his honey-colored gaze warm when he would, in fact, lift his eyes slightly to read Jacob's father's astounded expression on his round, dark face as the older gentleman peered disbelievingly at him with one, grey eyebrow raised.

"Jasper, I would like you to meet my dad, Mr. Black," Jacob stepped out of the way as he verbally made the proper introductions between the two, his words seeming to snap his questioning father out of his thoughts for he gave his head a small shake before suddenly schooling his features towards his guest, "…Dad, this is my friend, Jasper Hale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Jasper provided in his effortless, velvety voice as he politely extended out a sheet-white hand down for Billy to take, a gentle smile curving his mouth as he did so.

Billy quickly flashed his dark eyes over to his expectant son by Jasper's side before slowly bringing his right hand out as well to initiate a customary handshake, but abruptly used his grip on the vampire's offered hand to yank Jasper down so that they were both eye level with each other.

"Dad…!" Jacob voiced from behind Jasper as he now watched his father glare sternly right into Jasper's wide-eyed and nervous face.

"Jasper, was it? What right do you have being here?" Billy Black demanded gravely, his voice laced with ice as he kept his gaze unwavering on the surprisingly docile vampire within his grasp, the elder Native American finding it quite hard not to notice that Hale was not trying to pull his hand away from his own.

"I…was invited, and uh…"Jasper attempted to explain despite his shy confusion riddling his words before he was cut off by a much harsher tone than his own.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out right now and never look at you again," Jacob's father ordered starkly but cruelly, keeping his narrowed, aged eyes boring directly into Jasper's stunning features as the vampire quickly swept his gaze over a few, different directions, as if trying to find an answer written on a piece of furniture for him.

Then, Jasper saw them.

Along several shelves of the bookcases in the nearby living room, Jasper could clearly see the titles that lined the majority of the books there that were about famous American wars and war-time tactics, spanning from poems and tales regarding World War I, published soldier diaries circa the American Revolution, and in-depth economic analysis brought on by the nation's Civil War.

"I see you have…quite the collection about the Civil War. I could…tell you about it, if you'd like…?" Jasper Hale's impossibly pleasant voice broke the pregnant silence amidst the Black household, Jacob and Billy immediately receiving a bit of a shock from the vampire's seemingly simple statement to the Quileute elder holding him in place.

"You were…there…?" Billy Black asked perplexed as he loosened his grasp on Jasper's cool, pale hand as the blonde-haired male graciously stood back up to his full height and briefly smoothed his hands down the front flaps of his white dress shirt.

"Yes, sir," Jasper answered the wheelchair-bound man before him in an exceptionally clipped, militant manner, his features remaining patient and stoic as he waited for Jacob's father to realize the gravity of what Hale had just disclosed to them both.

"…I'll be damned…"Billy expressed as he looked back over to his grinning, knowing son before placing both of his paw-like hands on the giant wheels of his chair so he may begin moving into the living room, "…well, get in here, boy, and have a seat."

Jasper's white-clad shoulders dropped in relief the moment Billy had wheeled away from him, the vampire admittedly finding himself favoring how Jacob's father had called him 'boy' even though he had just confessed to being well over one hundreds years old, as he turned his shaggy, curly head towards Jacob for approval prior to moving another muscle.

To the vampire's delight, Jacob Black, who had had his strong, bronzed arms crossed over his ruby-clad chest, also sported a soft smile directed at him as the raven-haired male meaningfully nodded his head for Jasper to follow his father into the living room.

Jasper smiled at the orders being given him, finally understanding what the werewolf had meant when he had mentioned this being important to him; Black had wanted for Hale to meet his father, someone whom he obviously cared for a great deal, and to be on good terms with one another in that regard as well.

And with that, the vampire turned his attention back to the lamp-illuminated living room which he strode in after Billy until he sat comfortably down on the quilt-draped couch so that they may be relatively close to one another whilst they engaged in conversation.

Jacob blinked warmly at the scene playing out before him, able to see only Jasper's bright, blonde head and broad shoulders alongside his father's long, dark head of hair above the angles of the couch and loveseat that obscured any additional view as the two men appeared to be chatting rather heartily and easily.

Billy Black had question after question, each one increasingly more probing and thoughtful than the one before it, as the older human male sought out personal, experience-based answers from none other than the war-veteran vampire sitting politely right next to him in his home, the unnatural occasion to speak to someone of Hale's background not being wasted on the interested human.

"So, I take it you were probably just an infantryman…?" Jacob's father asked, genuinely curious about how the vampire might answer this particular question due to his intact youth as the older Native American male studied Jasper's generally quiet demeanor and reserved nature as the latter sat calmly and listened to him speak.

"Major...actually," Hale confessed somberly, mentally refusing to let his own thoughts drudge up any unwanted memories of such an era and utterly horrific time in his life as he observed the instantaneous rise of Billy's eyebrows upon hearing his answer.

"Is that right? You're so young, though…"the wheelchair-bound male exclaimed passionately, finding a tiny part of himself, as a father, feeling largely sympathetic for the vampire whom he knew had to have joined the army and left home when he had been Jacob's age now.

"Yes. I moved through the ranks quickly, until…"Jasper reflected smoothly until coming to an abrupt stop, his thoughts betraying him in that he was somehow partially remembering the situations accentuating the moment when his life had, essentially, ended.

"…until you were made into a vampire," Billy Black finished for the downcast vampire before him, dark, wise eyes watching as Jasper's looked down at his folded hands in between his knees and only nodded to indicate the positive.

"Sounds rough, son," the Quileute native commented earnestly with a small, thoughtful purse to his lips as he also joined the vampire in casting his weighty gaze downwards in a show of compassionate respect.

"It was. Even before...that happened; being a part of that time was difficult. I joined in the same year that the Confederate States Army was reorganized to operate with militia tactics and had to rely heavily on their numbers of volunteers," Jasper recounted the synopsis of a rather gruesome period of the first few years of his long lifespan as if the memories had just happened the day before.

"I watched…thousands of men die needlessly; men who simply did not have it in them to deal with what was being expected from them…most of whom being under my command," Hale concluded remorsefully, a sad smile gracing his lips as he failed to catch Billy's frown in shared, vicarious lamentation.

"War is war; plain and simple. Some men can handle the ups and downs well enough on their own; some can't. That's all there is to it, Jasper. You should just be grateful you made it out with your life, " Billy said slowly, carefully in spite of his underlying meaning being somewhat shrouded by his own methods of comforting such a tortured soul, as the elder Native American male had chosen to offer Hale a more 'cut-and-dry' explanation rather than useless consolation.

"…thank you," Jasper replied with a much more authentic smile as he lifted his gaze to look into Black's unwavering, wholly certain stare that practically seemed to strengthen his own just by seeing such fierce resolve.

"Anytime;" Billy confirmed with a solemn nod of his head at the humble, secretly distressed vampire sitting in his living room, "you might be older than me, son, but I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than you."

Both Jasper Hale and Billy Black laughed at the older gentleman's ridiculous deduction, their quiet, timbre chuckles almost acting a signal that their first, civil conversation with each other had come to an end now, and that they both had a much deeper understanding of one another.

With that, Jacob, who had been patiently waiting inside the kitchen whilst his father and friend had gotten acquainted, stood up from his chair and walked a few steps further into the living room, a smile curving his own mouth upon seeing the vampire smile peacefully.

Billy Black briefly looked over his shoulder to his standing son, seeing that the werewolf was enjoying how well he and Jasper were getting along, before calmly sighing through his nose as he began to push the wheels of his chair backward so he may take his leave.

"Alright, boy; I see you watching me like a damn hawk, so I guess that means I better get moving," Billy commented good-naturedly as he propelled himself through the living room, prompting Jasper to hurriedly stand up from his spot on the couch, as Billy wheeled passed his son in the kitchen.

"Sure, sure…"Jacob replied in his signature style as he rolled his eyes at his wise-cracking father wheeling passed him and heading towards the attached garage, "…just be sure to clean your tools this time, old man."

"Brat," Billy laughed at Jacob's smart comment before smoothly turning his chair to the side just before he reached the side door that lead outside, so he could cast his gaze back over to Hale.

"We'll talk again, son," Jacob's father promised the pale vampire behind him, his tone impeccably serene and sure as he spoke such considerate words to the war-veteran immortal.

"Yes, sir," Jasper replied quietly with a tender, appreciative smile and kind eyes, watching as Billy offered him another approving nod before straightening his chair back towards the door so he may continue on to his destination and tasks.

Hale had hardly noticed that Jacob had stepped to his side, grinning cockily, as he watched how wholly pleased and awestruck Jasper appeared to be upon speaking with his father; the young werewolf more than knowing about what kind of effects his father's no-nonsense words could have on an individual.

"You know…for what it's worth, I'm really proud of you," Jacob offered gently as he somewhat unconsciously inched even closer to a still-stunned vampire who immediately cast his lovely, golden eyes on the soothe-saying young man.

"What do you mean?" the blonde-haired male asked in earnest, needing Black's clarification even more as he observed Jacob's affectionate smirk and close proximity.

"For talking with my dad; I know it couldn't have been easy for you….but you did, and I just think that was really great of you," Jacob explained sincerely, his chocolate gaze warm and relaxing to the watchful vampire that honestly hung off of the werewolf's every word to him as if somewhere within his statements lay his own brand of salvation.

"Oh…well…"Jasper blanked in coming up with a suitable reply to such praise from the Native American male, having to look away for fear that such warmth emanating from Jacob, his deep, brown eyes and benevolent aura, just might start to melt his chilly soul, "…thanks, Jake."

Black's smirk easily grew into a confidant smile upon hearing Hale specifically use his nickname, and the werewolf felt absolutely no reservation as he craned his head even closer to Hale's perfectly contoured cheek and placed his shapely lips right by the vampire's ear before continuing to speak.

"I think it's time you received your reward, then…Jazz," the raven-haired young man practically cooed to the stock-still vampire as Jacob utilized his small opportunity of being so close to a completely submissive Jasper Hale to breathe in his unique scent and presence.

Jasper barely blinked his sunlight-colored eyes as he simply allowed Jacob to be so dangerously close to him, his mind currently unable to process much of anything else other than the sheer electricity in the small space between them, before he suddenly felt one of his wrists being grabbed in a strong hold and tugged forward.

It had been an easy decision for Jasper to remain silent as he obligingly followed Jacob back up the aged staircase as per the constant grip on his wrist that urged him along, the obedient vampire nearly able to already taste the precious, rare blood in his mouth.

"_What are these feelings that are coming from him…"_Jasper mentally pondered to himself as the blonde-haired vampire gradually became more and more aware of the magnitude of swirling, toppling emotions practically radiating from the determined werewolf as the latter led him back inside his bedroom, _"…they appear to be…almost like…"_

Once inside the familiar bedroom, illuminated only by the brilliant glow of the silver-spun moon visible outside the bare windows, Jacob let Jasper's wrist slip free from his fingers as he deftly retrieved a smaller-sized switchblade that had been sitting on top of his desk.

"_...hunger,"_ Hale finished his cognizant observation of the quickly moving werewolf as Black wasted no time in making a tiny cut to his forearm, a cut meticulously smaller than the others made before it so that it would, in turn, heal after a shorter time.

Barely waiting for Jacob to even extend the injured appendage his way, Jasper wrapped his pale fingers around Black's large bicep and practically adhered his parted lips to the small slice adorning Jacob's flesh, the vampire drinking greedily of the warm, ruby liquid that seeped out.

Jacob immediately shivered upon seeing Jasper in such a raw state, forever beautiful in his narrowed, chocolate eyes, as he heightened his senses even more so he may further relish in the way Hale's tongue swept out over and over again across his promptly healing laceration whilst the vampire tried to prolong his time to feed on the werewolf's blood.

"_I don't understand…now I feel…a certain calmness coming from him…like he's somehow at peace…"_ Jasper was only barely to ascertain to himself as his occupied mind struggled with what his immortal abilities were telling him about the dark-skinned young man before him, feeding him.

Just as the small cut on Jacob's forearm sealed completely with renewed flesh, Jasper looked up to see the Native American male drag the thin, shining blade across his upper bicep for another line of ruptured skin that would bleed for the lovely, blonde immortal.

Without so much as thinking twice about the odd circumstance or the strange clarity radiating from Black, Jasper moved higher up along Jacob's darkened, wind-roughened arm, locking his scarlet lips onto the fresh wound before him as he unknowingly moved even closer to the patient but secretly drowning werewolf fixated on solely him.

Jacob had his jaw clenched tightly as he peered through bright, golden curls to look upon Jasper's creamy, elegant features that were so impossibly close to his own at the moment while Hale filled his mouth with Jacob's nurturing blood and then swallowed it down in invigorating, measured intervals; the whole scene more than forbidden to the knowing werewolf, as well as wholly intoxicating.

However, just as the miniscule cut to the werewolf's forearm had closed previously, Jasper could tell that the narrow slice on Jacob's bicep was healing just as quickly beneath his lips, prompting the serene, mindless vampire to lingeringly detach his dangerous mouth away from that patch of Jacob's toned flesh as well, his eyes still closed in savoring contentment as he did so.

Jacob gazed upon Jasper's peaceful face that was only a few inches away from his own; the male vampire resembling that of a masterfully crafted marionette from a time before his own as Hale's stunning features were highlighted by the rich crimson that coated his tempting lips and seemed to bring out his ethereal beauty all the more.

With no other thoughts passing through his adept and careful mind other than how positively breathtaking Jasper Hale truly was, Jacob Black brought the very tip of the blade in his hand to his own lips and sharply nicked the bottom one down the middle.

In spite of the fact that it had been the werewolf that received the cut, it had been Jasper who gasped quietly as he opened his darkened eyes upon immediately smelling more blood in the air as he beheld the sight of the Quileute member's slowly bleeding lips.

Suddenly, as if the vampire had not even needed a moment to bother considering otherwise, both of Jacob's dark eyebrows shot up in delighted amazement as Hale instantly placed both of his cool hands on either side of his face and gracefully closed his own lips around the werewolf's bleeding one, gently suckling it into his mouth.

"_Oh…fuck…"_Jacob internally purred as a temporary tremble pulled through his systems, his hands completely still on either side of him before slowly moving closer to Jasper Hale's white-clad back.

Jasper seemed lost in his own world as he kept his eyes softly closed whilst he kissed and licked at Jacob's blood-stained lips, Hale not even recognizing how he was gingerly pulling them both down to the floor; the move prompting the werewolf to swiftly wrap an arm around the vampire's waist while the other planted firmly on the hardwood flooring below to slow down their descent even more.

"…_he's so unbelievably beautiful…I don't know how much more of this I can take…"_the Native American male noted to himself, peering down upon the vampire beneath him with glazed, amorous eyes as Jasper kept both of his sheet-white hands cradling around his tanned jaw line, effectively keeping Jacob especially close, while the blonde-haired vampire continued to run the tip of his tongue over Jacob's lips before kissing away the beads of crimson located there.

Then, Jasper felt it; like a colossal wave of tangible information crashing over him to the extent where it was all he could possibly know at the time, Jasper Hale sensed the most prominent emotion being currently felt by the handsome werewolf hovering above him.

"…_lust…"_the empathetic vampire was able to distinguish with immeasurable accuracy.

Jasper's wheat-colored eyes flew open in embarrassed panic as he quickly freed his hands from either side of Jacob's strong, russet face, as he attempted to look away prior to speaking.

"I…I am so sorry…I must have gotten…I cannot apologize enough, so I think it'd be best if I just get out of…"Jasper had rambled on in his quiet, pleasant-sounding voice to the excuse-deafened male above him, Jacob blinking patiently down upon the attractive vampire who adorably refused to meet his steady gaze.

As if in preamble to his verbal answer, Jacob seized one of Jasper's wrists and brought it over his blonde head, pinning it to the cool, polished floor beneath them in his large hand while bringing the other slowly to the side of Hale's face.

"I'm not sorry, Jazz…you shouldn't be either," Jacob countered in a hushed, intimate voice as he mindfully turned Jasper's head towards him with the pads of his fingers against the vampire's cheek, capturing smoldering, honey eyes with his own deeper, richer chocolate ones.

"But…Alice…I have Alice, and…" Jasper's voice was hardly audible but the werewolf had heard his every word with painstaking diligence as Black could visibly see the formations of guilt start to riddle through Jasper's angelic features.

"Jasper…" the Quileute native began in a seductive, leisured tone as he brought his shapely lips to the vampire's petal-soft mouth, merely grazing his darker flesh across Hale's own parted lips in a teasing gesture as he continued, "…she doesn't have to know; no one does…besides…"

Jasper immediately groaned into the fierce, passionate kiss that the werewolf had bestowed upon him prior to finishing his sentence; Black keeping his fingers light along the vampire's cheek as he crushed their lips together with such heated fury that it nearly made Hale forget what they had been previously discussing.

"_This kiss…he…is so warm…"_Jasper mentally blanked, feeling enjoyably helpless underneath Jacob Black and the rejuvenating vigor with which the raven-haired male used in his direction of their searing connection.

Just as Hale honestly felt his remaining grasp on reality flitter away from him due to the raw, commanding sensations Jacob's soft yet demanding lips seemed to inflict upon him, the werewolf pulled those mind-warping lips away from his own so he may continue speaking to the dazed vampire lying beneath his larger frame on his bedroom floor.

"…I can give you everything Alice never could…I promise…" Jacob finished in his whispered timbre, his words and tone purposefully making Jasper shiver deliciously before him, as the dark-skinned young man watched how Hale unconsciously licked his tingling lips, opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped himself as he obviously struggled with his own thoughts.

"Jacob, I…mmn…"Jasper had attempted to voice one of his thoughts aloud but was quickly cut off as the vampire easily melted into the same, exhilarating lips that pressed against his own with so much emotion and meaning behind the action that the vampire realized his meager, opposing words did not stand a chance.

To Hale's surprise, Black released his captured wrist so the werewolf could bring both of his own hands to the vampire's long, elegant neck, Jacob running his fingers up the smooth column of pale flesh until he could rest his thumbs along Jasper's jaws.

"…_he touches me as if he's loved me for years…kisses me like he will die if he does not…I don't…know…what to do…"_Jasper's own inner turmoil seemed to gradually silence itself as the vampire felt Jacob tilt his raven head slightly to side to deepen their kiss, pressing their lips back together at such an angle where each could experience more of the other man's unique texture and scent that lingered on their skin.

Unthinkingly, Jasper brought both of his hands up to Jacob's arms that were pillared on either side of him, long, pallid fingers running up the werewolf's soothing, temperate flesh until Jasper squeezed his hands encouragingly around Black's biceps as both men simultaneously parted their conjoined lips.

"…mmm…"Jasper purred in his throat upon feeling Jacob's velvety smooth tongue sweep over his own in tantalizing, savoring brushes that left the vampire instantly wanting more as he responsively drew his gripping fingers down along the Native American male's sturdy arms, practically massaging into the hard curves of muscle located there as he fully allowed Black to taste him.

Jacob groaned from feeling Jasper grasp and paw at his arms as he was; coupled with the torturous, bittersweet pleasure he was able to tap into from feeling the vampire's impossibly soft tongue play with his own in mutual, begging affection, as the werewolf willingly forfeited what was left of his better senses in favor of absolutely cherishing this moment.

"_Everything about him is perfect…the way he tastes…"_Jacob mentally surrendered even more as he used his hands on either side of Jasper's face to angle the vampire's blonde head up a little more towards him, their position changing faintly as Black plunged his tongue back inside the warm, addictive cavern before him, _"…his scent…the way he just…draws me to him…everything…"_

Jasper gasped into their kiss, his closed eyes opening in melancholic worry as the vampire sensed the emotions currently being felt from the werewolf evolve from raw, unmatched desire to a much more pure, clearer appreciation of his own body and soul…as if Jacob Black was falling in love with him right in this very moment.

Then, in a series of rushed, frantic movements brought on by his revelation, Jasper broke off their increasingly intense kiss as he used a brief burst of strength to push the brawny werewolf somewhat off of him as the vampire attempted to roll over so he may stand up from the floor.

"I cannot…it was wrong of me to do that just now…" Jasper murmured aloud, perhaps more to himself than the Native American male sitting back on his heels and having to steady himself from the sudden push to his chest that had separated their connection, their immaculate fire.

However, just as Hale had shifted his weight to his knees so he may propel himself up to his feet, two, strong arms gently circled around him, hugging him back to a well-muscled chest as Jacob's warm breath ghosted across the shell of Jasper's ear before the latter spoke.

"Tell me, did it feel wrong, Jasper…? Because, right now, I think you're lying to me…" Jacob cooed effortlessly into the vampire's silken, gold tresses, able to feel Jasper's slender, deadly frame relax considerably inside his embrace as he sifted through more light-colored curls of hair with his nose.

"I…"Jasper began shakily, having to clear his throat in a vain attempt to gather more of his wits about himself as the pillow-soft pleasures that Black was currently showering him with were threatening diligently of bringing him back to such a thoughtless, uncaring state again, "…I need to go."

"I don't want to let you go," Jacob provided, meaning thick and velvety in his softly-spoken words to the confused, beautiful creature inside his arms as Jasper unknowingly craned his head over to the opposite side so he may expose more of his neck and shoulder to the werewolf's painstakingly careful ministrations, "…but I will…for you."

The second that Hale recognized Black's arms releasing their hold from around him, Jasper literally shivered from the loss of such affectionate security, and had to force himself to his feet as he hurriedly dashed to Jacob's bedroom door so he may take his leave; the vampire intentionally avoiding looking at the werewolf in the process.

Jacob Black sighed heavily through his nose upon hearing his bedroom door slam closed; the raven-haired young man lethargically getting to his feet as he felt his heart grow more and more pained with iron weight as he realized that he had finally tasted Jasper Hale, experienced a small portion of what it truly meant to have and hold such an untouchable being, but only to lose him in the next, short moment.

"…chamomile…chamomile and…"the Quileute tribe member pondered out loud to himself as he brought a hand to the back of his inky, short-cropped locks of hair, merely voicing his rapt, enchanted conclusion about exactly how Jasper tasted as he looked around his room, "…ginger."

X

Later that evening, back at the Cullen residence…

After having substantially settled his racing mind to a mild but ever-present simmer, Jasper Hale stepped in the living room of the spacious, modern home of the vampire family, his hands in his pants pockets as he kept his burdened, golden eyes lowered.

Edward Cullen, dressed in a light-blue dress shirt and jeans, was currently sitting at the sleek, black piano within the white-walled portion of the residence, playing a slow, solemn tune as he kept his eyes closed and performed the melody by heart.

Jasper frowned at the hardwood flooring beneath his shoes, hearing the sorrowful dirge Edward was playing that eerily matched his own mood at the moment, as Hale mentally debated whether or not to go over to him.

"Well, have a seat and tell me what's wrong," Edward answered his adopted brother's unspoken question for him, nearly making Jasper roll his eyes at the Cullen male's knowing words as he quietly walked across the width of the living room and over to the piano to join him.

Edward never stopped playing his song as Jasper sat down next to him on the right side of the piano bench, his blonde head instantly dropping as his white-clad shoulders fell, the war-veteran vampire obviously too troubled at the moment to begin speaking while he simply listened to the music filling the desolate space.

"I um…"Jasper began quietly after a moment, not raising his curly, wheat-colored head, however, as he internally battled with himself over which words to say, if he should even say anything at all, and if Edward would understand, "…I kissed…someone."

Edward stopped playing the piano, but quickly resumed as he opened his eyes to look over at a clearly forlorn and puzzled vampire.

"So…who was it?" Edward questioned carefully, not missing how Hale immediately frowned all the more, nearly wincing at his words, before answering him.

"It was…it was um…"the Texas-born vampire had attempted to reply back solidly, but trailed off sheepishly as he looked back over the black and white keys of the spotless, expensive piano that accented their lovely living room.

"…Jacob Black?" Edward exclaimed suddenly, having read Jasper's toppling thoughts once more as he totally stopped playing his music and even turned a little more to face Hale who was sitting directly next to him.

"…yes…"Jasper admittedly gravely as he brought up his elbows to rest on top of the ivory keys before him, making a horrendous clash of dissonant notes both high and low as he rested his face in his hands.

"…but, the strange thing about it is that…"Jasper continued to an intently listening, worried Edward by his side who was watching his sullen, confessing form, "…I…liked it."

Edward joined Hale in simply looking thoughtfully down at the piano keys, the youngest Cullen absorbing his adopted brother's significant words as the two remained silent for the time being; Edward knowing that Jasper only needed someone to be there for him right now.

In all merits of truth, Edward realized that he was able to empathize for Jasper perhaps better than anyone else, the bronze-haired vampire being very well-aware of how he had engaged in a relationship also labeled as taboo and forbidden to members of certain circles whence he had fallen in love with the human female.

Now, as Jasper Hale had confessed his situation involving a certain werewolf, Edward recognized that he knew exactly which brands of turmoil and uncertainty were brewing inside his adopted brother's heart, exactly which questions he was asking himself.

With those thoughts in mind, Edward brought up an arm and slowly wrapped it across Jasper's shoulders, gently hugging the distraught vampire closer to his side as he shared in Hale's inner strife with a most personal perspective.

Jasper blinked his downcast eyes as he allowed for the Cullen male to offer him the physical gesture of sympathy, the blonde immortal genuinely drawing some strength from the contact as his thoughts were once again flooded with the fresh memories of being held inside those tanned, powerful arms, locked in a daring yet gentle chocolate gaze that eagerly remained level with his own, and kissed by commanding, masculine lips that seemed to dominate over more than just his mouth.

The young Native American male had thoroughly compromised Hale's every resolve as a dedicated vampire and loyal partner with his current mate, as Jasper was not so naïve as to fail to realize that he had never known such strict, enveloping appreciation of his body before; the pure elation there was to be felt from him being the one to submit, to enjoy.

Everything Jacob Black was offering to Jasper was more than fascinating, and the vampire knew that he would be lying to himself and everyone around him if he simply acted as if all that meant nothing.

"…I have to tell Alice," Hale said soberly to Edward, his words purposefully ambiguous due to the fact that Hale himself could not decipher straight away if he intended to merely confess to the Cullen female about what he had done…or to let her know about how much he now craved for more of the same from the werewolf.

_Author's Note_: I have…no idea what I'm doing anymore lol. XD Just the same, I hope you stick around for the next installment, yeah? Drop me a line at the door and tell me what you think. Much obliged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Three, excruciating days later at the Cullen residence…

"This is ridiculous. I'm being ridiculous…" commented a frustrated, blonde vampire as he held up a fourth shirt to himself as he observed how said article of clothing would look on him from his reflection in the large, rectangular mirror inside his bedroom.

Grimacing, Jasper tore the green, long-sleeved shirt away from him and quickly replaced it back inside the closet, instead retrieving his black, knit blazer to wear over the gunmetal-grey dress shirt that he had already put on.

"You look great, you know," sounded a chipper, female voice from the doorway just as Hale slipped his other arm down the expensive, thick sleeve of the tasteful blazer.

Jasper turned around in his spot, his hands already working to adjust how the thigh-length jacket set on his shoulders and chest, as he beheld the sight of Alice Cullen leaning against the doorframe, her petite arms crossed over her lithe form as she wore an adorable smirk on her face.

"Thank you," Jasper replied back to his ex-partner, returning her kind smirk whilst straightening his stance to his full height as they continued their light conversation.

"He's going to love you in that," Alice commented playfully as she began strolling up to the tall, Texas-born vampire before her, the pixie, dressed in a sunny, spring dress, not hesitating in the least despite their circumstances to reach her hands out and fix how his shirt lie underneath the blazer for him.

"Alice, I…"Jasper began, feeling incredibly touched by the fact that the female vampire had still wished to be his friend even in the face of everything he had recently put her through, the horrendous argument they had had only a few days ago.

"I know, Jazz. After all this time, I think I know you better than anyone else, so…I know," Alice countered wisely, quirking up an eyebrow at the quiet blonde male as she finished adjusting his soft, grey shirt so that it showed just enough along his torso in between the folds of the coal-black blazer and white T-shirt underneath.

"You're wonderful," Jasper decided to settle for the obvious, pleased when Alice beamed a brilliant smile at him from her smaller stature.

"I already knew that, too," Alice joked with a teasing roll of her eyes before the two of them brought their arms around each other in a mutual show of good-natured affection, Alice Cullen honestly feeling more than happy that Jasper Hale had finally identified something in his long life that he could not understand right away, but was so intrigued by the mystery that he had to find out on his own.

The pixie vampire also knew, however, that she would miss him greatly.

X

That afternoon, Jasper Hale walked through the dense forestry located on La Push with silent, thoughtful steps, each one only adding onto the encumbering emotions currently swirling behind stoic, lovely eyes.

"_Am I really doing…what is right?"_ Jasper's questions seemed to have no end, ushering him even more anxiety and subtle pain to be felt within his chilly heart, as he stepped around trees after tree, making the connection that his never-ending thoughts seemed to be just like the large, unmoving trees that he frequently passed.

"_What if…all of this is a mistake?" _

"_I don't even know…if…"_ Jasper trailed off this time, finding himself unable to continue with that particular line of thinking as he slowed his steps to carefully navigate over thick tangles of visible tree roots that seemed to dip in and out of the mossy ground below.

Hale could clearly remember what had happened whence he had confessed to Alice Cullen two days ago, the look of pure, bewildered shock that had crossed over her small face as she realized in an instant that she had lost him.

"I know I…shouldn't really be surprised, but…it still…" Alice had trailed off, turning away from a downhearted Jasper as she wrapped her arms around herself and had quietly shed her tears.

"What do you mean, Alice? Talk to me…please…" Hale had asked with mild, worried words, not at all used to seeing Alice turn away from him to hide herself as he took a mindful step towards her.

"It's just that…"Alice had began, her sniffling having skewed her words a bit as she had slowly turned back around to face her ex-lover in earnest, "…while I haven't been able to have any visions of you when you were with him, I did see it when you talked about him with Edward, so…I've known about you two for a while, but I just…hoped it was something that would go away on its own."

Jasper had immediately parted his lips in a silent gasp from Alice's words to him, no other thoughts being able to make it through the mental filter in place of how she had known all this time.

She had known.

"I…"Jasper had blanked, far too caught up in his quiet embarrassment and dumbfounded state to be able to utter much else as he had dropped her gaze in favor of searching the hardwood flooring at his feet in the meantime.

"I'll admit, I'm still not used to the idea of…you…being with someone else," Alice had continued with such ragged aching in her voice that Jasper had not known if he could have stood much more short of crumbling, "…but…I do…want you to be happy, Jasper…more than anything."

Upon hearing Alice's ultimate declaration, Hale had lifted his renewed gaze back up to her, seeing her burden as well as her blessing there, as the empathetic vampire had searched her feelings and felt nothing but genuine clarity to accompany her words.

"Alice, it was nothing you did…believe me…" Jasper had seemed to regain most of his frazzled senses, having been able to draw some of his own clear resolve from how impossibly strong the Cullen female was at such a time as he continued, "…but, I cannot ignore…whatever this is that I am feeling."

"I know, Jazz…and, now that I know that this isn't something that will just go away, I've already decided that I am just going to have to deal with it and…wish you the best. I want to be there for you," Alice's tear-streaked face had curved up in a smile as she had spoken such salvaging, life-saving words to the speechless vampire, someone whom had not known such brave benevolence in any one person before now.

"I don't know what to say, Alice," Jasper had admitted with heavy heart as he stepped across the remaining distance between them and cautiously brought up a hand to a side of her heart-shaped face so he could wipe away the translucent lines of tears, "…you'll always have a special place in my heart…and I'm very grateful."

"Oh…shut up, Jasper…"Alice had laughed in good faith as she had let the blonde-haired vampire gently run the pads of his sheet-white fingers down her face before reaching her own small hands up to take a hold of his, simply holding it in between them as she had steeled her misty, golden gaze up at him before continuing, "…I'm…s-still going to need some time, but I…I just want you to know that…if you ever need anything, you can still come to me, okay?"

Jasper's concerned gaze had easily softened into a warmer, more gracious expression of understanding as he had heard the female Cullen out completely, coupled with feeling her dainty fingers squeeze at his own in such a way that it had instantaneously made him acknowledge their true bond – a sort of connection where labels had no value as long as they were simply in each other's lives and in a situation where they could be there for one another.

Nothing else mattered; they knew each other too well and for far too long to be bothered by the extent of their connection as long as it still remained in tact.

"Got it," Jasper had replied steadfastly to Alice Cullen, giving her gripping hands a slight, reassuring squeeze as well.

Jasper Hale stopped abruptly in his hurried trek through the foggy scenery of La Push, not yet able to smell the crisp seawater from his point in the forest, as his own recollections became too oppressive for him to continue to a particularly old-fashioned but rather familiar abode.

Guilt played heavily on his mind, making the quiet vampire look down towards the leaf-laden forest floor without the appreciation of their natural, beautiful pattern, as Hale frowned once more upon being able to freshly remember Alice's continuous support and care for him, things that he knew he did not deserve.

Unwarranted devotion, a boundless attachment that the female Cullen had, herself, chosen not to sever in spite of his own selfish decision, Jasper Hale was forced to yet again think ardently about what exactly he was doing.

"_I am just here to find out answers…Jacob and I do need to talk about…what happened. That is why I am here right now, standing on forbidden land and heading towards Jacob Black's house…I wonder if his father is there…"_Jasper's stream of conscious went so far before the brooding vampire heard a poorly muffled sound from somewhere in the forest.

However, just as Hale turned more towards the direction of the brief but blatant noise, he was unexpectedly surrounded by four, dark-skinned Native American males that had quickly appeared from behind the trees and from places that the mind sees but eyes do not.

"I thought we told you leeches to stay the hell away from our turf…or did you not catch that the last time?" Quil scolded with fire in his voice to the vampire who was standing on guard in the middle of their intimidating circle that the four of them had made around him.

"I think that's exactly what it is with this one, guys…" Sam, the tallest one of the angered men chimed in with edged gravel in his tone, meant for the vampire to pick up on while his comrades thrived on it just the same, "…not only is he mute, but he must also be deaf!"

Jasper winced as the whole lot of them laughed cruelly at him, Hale very aware of how much closer all four of them were to him now than when they had first dropped in and the vampire could tell that his back was nearing the solid trunk of an aged tree as he slowly moved away from them.

"I…was just on my way to see Jacob. Nothing more…"Jasper had voiced, his tone impeccably smooth in spite of the way he could barely hold any of the approaching male's heated glares, his slender frame feeling the harsh bark of the tree pull at his expensive clothing at last.

"Whoa, so he does speak! How about that, you guys…" Embry taunted evilly, him and Quil staying somewhat behind Sam and Paul as the latter two stepped closer to an immobile Jasper Hale from straight ahead.

"Jacob Black, you say?" Sam questioned condescendingly as he stepped directly in front of a nervous, lone vampire, narrowed black eyes boring mercilessly into Jasper's worried, golden gaze, "…it's just like your kind to lie through your teeth."

"_W-what...?"_ Jasper internally panicked, his expression clearly showing his confusion over the pack leader's instant disregard to his honest statement as he pressed his back even harder against the tree behind him, wishing it was not there so he could put more distance between himself and the enclosing werewolves.

In a burst of energy, Jasper Hale tried to force his way passed Sam, pale hands pushing against large, resilient arms as the vampire attempted to slide his agile body passed the Native American male's side so he could, effectively escape from this man and his burning, hate-fueled eyes.

"I don't think so," Uley provided easily as he gripped onto both of Jasper's shoulders and savagely pushed him back into the rough tree truck, only then freeing a hand to bring up and painfully grasp Hale's entire jaw and most of his throat in a single grip.

Quil, Embry, and Paul hollered and cheered for Sam Uley from behind the struggling pair, encouraging their pack leader to be rough and unyielding with their captive prey, as the dark-haired male craned Jasper's head up so that the vampire had to look straight up into his looming, grimacing face.

"…s-stop," Jasper said in a depressed, forlorn manner, feeling incredibly belittled by such treatment and remarks, more than troubled by the fact that he simply did not have it in him to fight back, to stand up for himself.

"Not a chance…" Sam, dressed in a sleeveless, mesh-black top and charcoal grey cargo shorts replied back instantly to Hale's meek protest, his grip only tightening along Jasper's strong jaw line and throat, "…this is strike two for you, so I think a little payback is in order…you fucking leech."

Jasper trembled but only for a moment, his resolve making its way back into his systems, fueling his energy, giving his mind the proper attitude to resist everything that was being done and said to him, as Hale narrowed his sunlight-colored eyes as the towering figure before him.

"Don't touch me!" Jasper called out as he used an arm to knock Sam's hand away from his face, his eyes darkening into a lovely caramel, as he watched the pack leader have to take hold of his injured forearm inside his other hand, nursing it for a moment before the tall Native American began to take staggered, heavy breaths.

"Oh shit!" Paul exclaimed; taking a few steps back from a shaking, heaving Uley before the leader abruptly turned into an impossibly enormous black wolf right before them all.

"Saddle up, boys!" Paul called back to the Quil and Embry, signaling that the rest of them shift into their wolf forms as well to back up their leader, all three of them obeying the command without question in a mystifying display of lightening-fast transformations from mere humans to gigantic beasts.

Jasper Hale blinked in awe at the four, snarling werewolves before him, his hands resting on the tree behind him as his honey-colored eyes darted from chocolate-brown to jet-black to spotty grey and finally to a much darker grey, wondering which wolf might come at him first.

"_I cannot take them all…I may be able to outrun them for a little while, but…what should I do; what should I do!"_ Hale mentally rattled off his options, knowing that his time was limited with so many werewolves standing before him, every one of them ready to strike without a moment's notice as his grip unconsciously tightened along the unforgiving bark of the tree trunk behind him.

"_I am…going to die here…"_

In the next instant, before any male, predator or prey, could have batted another eye, a huge wolf with reddish-brown fur leapt down in front of the vampire from an elevated ridge close by, this one baring its teeth angrily at the four other wolves before it as he purposefully got in between them and Jasper.

"_Back off…all of you!"_ Jacob telepathically growled at Paul, Embry, Quil, and Sam, narrowing his large, chocolate eyes at them all as he snapped his massive jaws towards them all, able to sense the vampire's dreadful uneasiness behind him.

"_Why should we, Jacob? He shouldn't even be here! It's a direct violation of…"_Embry, the spotted grey wolf had hissed vehemently at the opposing Quileute member who stood in their way, deliberately protecting the vampire, but was cut off by another rush of Jacob's words flooding into his mind.

"_I have given him permission…just him,"_ Jacob countered heatedly in spite of the way the largest wolf, as black as the inkiest midnight hour, took another crushing step towards both Jacob and Hale behind him.

"_Are you telling me that this leech was telling the truth…that he really came here to see you…?"_ Sam questioned sternly, not particularly liking the facts be they true or otherwise as his coal-black eyes searched Jacob's furry, brick-colored features and seeing absolutely no falsifications.

"_That's exactly what I'm telling you!"_ Jacob growled again, craning his head down a bit as he had yet to lower his guard during such a dangerous circumstance, eyeing every one of his comrades and letting them vicariously sense how serious he was about protecting Jasper Hale.

Meanwhile, the blonde-haired vampire with wide but worried eyes, slowly stood back up to his full height as he watched the scene play out before him, able to surmise that the reddish-brown wolf in front of him, protecting him, was Jacob Black, and that he had to have been mentally speaking with the other members of his tribe at the moment.

The phenomena was somewhat unnerving to the wary vampire, the silence heavy all around him as he considered countless possibilities of just what the werewolves were discussing…what exactly Jacob was saying about him.

However, before he could dwell too much longer on the pressing, pregnant pause to his immediate demise, the four werewolves all turned around in their places and began to trot away from him and Jacob, seeming to have agreed to leave quietly without further interruption.

"_Jacob…he…saved me…"_Jasper instantly recognized in spite of himself, not quite able to shake his feelings of subdued trepidation and massive amounts of apprehension from such an odd happenstance as he observed the way Jacob relaxed his wide-spread stance, a stance that had been ready to spring into action at any given time in order to defend Hale from his attackers.

Jacob mindfully turned around to face Hale, his wolfish features having softened by the time he had directed his all-seeing, brown eyes up into Jasper's unknowingly nervous face, Black able to see just how caught off guard the vampire must have truly been from experiencing such developments with the other werewolves whilst being alone.

Wise to the blonde-haired male's melancholic uncertainty as the vampire had yet to move a single muscle upon pushing himself off from the tree; Jacob stepped closer to Hale and moved his nose underneath one of Jasper's hands, nuzzling affectionately against cool, marble fingers.

Jasper blinked in a small bout of mild shock as he quickly looked down upon the enormous creature gingerly rubbing his wet nose against his palm, finding himself miraculously able to forget his foreboding and lapse back into a more peaceful state of mind as he participated in kind by running his fingers over Jacob's soft, whiskered muzzle.

Jasper smiled a genuine, light-hearted smile the moment he heard Jacob make a low whine in his throat due to the careful petting of his fur, the vampire watching with pleased, interested eyes as the kind-hearted wolf closed his eyes and merely enjoyed being praised.

Then, as the vampire smoothed down the whiskers on Jacob's left cheek, it occurred to Jasper that he had yet to say anything to Jacob or vice versa, so Hale immediately halted his movements but did not withdraw his hand from the creature.

"Oh, um…I suppose we need to go somewhere private to talk, Jacob," Jasper offered simply, not able to voice the idea of going to the Black residence as he was sure that the Native American male knew that that had to have been what he meant.

Jacob snorted through his wet, black nose, and Jasper could nearly swear that that was the wolf version of the young man's typical 'sure, sure' for which to reply to things being proposed to him.

Jasper smirked softly at the realization as he retracted his hand from the wolf's snout, but only to have Jacob lightly butt his head against his arm as the werewolf turned around in his spot and took a step towards the appropriate direction.

Jasper cocked his head over slightly to a side in thought as he regarded the playful wolf waiting next to him, but immediately understood that Jacob simply wanted to walk by his side, and Hale obligingly placed his hand back on top of the wolf's head in order to let Black guide him the rest of the way.

"…_like a guard dog..."_ Jasper mentally mused to himself as he walked next to the horse-sized wolf creature trotting faithfully alongside him, Hale's arm remaining slung over the wolf's scruff as they remained connected while trekking through the trees, _"…loyal and…protective."_

X

Seven minutes and thirteen seconds later, at the Black family household…

Jasper entered into Jacob Black's bedroom first upon having been given a small nudge from the wolf's head to let him know to go into the house ahead of him, and Hale wasted no time in directing his footsteps to the familiar, quaint bedroom on top of the stairs.

The vampire dutifully bent over Jacob's wooden desk and reached a hand out to click on the lamp that sat on top of the surface, providing a solemn illumination to battle against the grey-blue of the overcast sky that flooded into the room via the double-paned windows at various places, and Jasper Hale briefly fancied the idea that he was now able to breathe easier.

Drawing him from his thoughts, Jasper heard the door to the sleeping quarters being opened once more from behind him, the indisputable knowledge that Jacob had entered the room prompting the blonde-haired male to turn around to regard him.

However, as quickly as Hale had turned around to see Jacob, he spun back around to face the wall and window upon immediately noticing that the Quileute native was not wearing a single article of clothing from transforming back into his human form.

"…sorry…"Jasper murmured awkwardly, able to hear Jacob rummaging around in a few of his bureau drawers in order to retrieve a pair of dark green boxers and his long, black shorts to put on.

"Ha! No big deal…" Black merely waved off as he finished pulling on his meager attire, not bothering to fish out and put on a shirt as he was, in fact, inside his own home and felt more than comfortable in what he had on.

As he finished dressing, Jacob noticed a few, small but jagged holes adorning the back of Jasper's black blazer, the werewolf furrowing his dark eyebrows at the obvious blemishes to the vampire's clothing that he knew must have been from earlier.

"Hey, Jazz…did you know that your jacket has some holes in it?" the Native American asked fairly, purposefully not drudging up Hale's run-in with his very own tribe members in the forest a little while ago.

Upon hearing such a bizarre question, Jasper twisted his torso around at the waist, his hands stretching out the length of his jacket flaps, as the vampire attempted to get a good look at the aforementioned holes in his expensive, designer clothing without initially taking it off.

Jacob smirked at how impossibly adorable Jasper Hale could be without actually trying, as he watched Jasper's golden eyes widen at the realization that what Jacob had said had been true; there were a couple rips along the back of his jacket.

"I must have gotten them…from before in the forest," Jasper worded carefully as he dropped the material in his hands and finally turned completely around in his spot to face a watchful, positively delighted Jacob Black who could not help but smirk at the vampire's endearing misfortune.

"Well, give it here and I'll try to fix it for you," Black offered as if it the idea had been the most rudimentary notion to have ever occurred, the werewolf already padding across his room to his desk so he may retrieve the required items.

Jasper said nothing as he watched Jacob open the top drawer on the left-hand side, pawing through a few things before ultimately pulling out a small, clear-plastic container that housed multiple sewing needles and different colors of thread.

Hale dropped his gaze in a natural, comfortable gesture as he brought his pale hands to the folds of his blazer, pulling the thick material off of his grey-clad chest, over his shoulders, and down his long arms as he, effectively, obeyed the raven-haired young man's order as he collected the garment in both of his hands.

Sewing kit in hand, Jacob turned towards Jasper and politely took the jacket from him before gradually sinking down onto his floor to sit while he worked, Jasper quick to follow his example as the vampire also sat on the hardwood flooring.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Jacob provided an easy opening through which the vampire could vent, as he kept his eyes on his work as he carefully threaded the black string through the eye of the needle and located the easiest tear along the fabric in his lap.

Jasper frowned at his opportunity to speak freely and openly with the werewolf, merely taking a moment to collect his thoughts as he observed how Black effortlessly pushed and pulled the threaded needle through his jacket to mend the rips, Jacob's chocolate eyes studying his handiwork which such intensity that lead Hale to believe that the werewolf had obviously done such a chore numerous times.

"Well, you see, I…"Jasper began quietly, a solid plan of execution having not totally formulated in his mind as the war-veteran vampire was quite ill-versed in such topics of confessing that which is most difficult, "…spoke to Alice. She…wants whatever is best, so she and I agreed to…well, it's just because I have been rather confused lately, but Alice and I, we…decided to…end it."

Jasper saw Jacob visibly flinch as the werewolf had pricked his finger the instant the vampire had finished his statement the way he had, the werewolf voicing a barely audible 'ow' upon doing so.

Jacob looked up, the very air in between their close, sitting forms having drastically changed into something much thicker, as the werewolf had intended on posing another curious question to Hale but lost all previous thought as he witnessed Jasper's gorgeous eyes growing half-lidded with unbridled thirst as the latter sniffed the air and caught the scent of his blood.

Jacob did not have to look down to know that his one fingertip sported a minute dot of blood on it, as he unconsciously licked his drying lips and invitingly held up his hand in front of him, coaxing the inebriated vampire as well as providing him such an opportunity as Black relished in the way Hale shivered at the situation.

Jasper parted his luscious, alluring lips as he smoothly dropped the rest of the way down onto his hands and knees with only a subtle shift of his weight that did not go unnoticed by the attentive Native American, before Jasper slowly, seductively crawled his way over to Jacob and his outstretched finger.

"Jasper…"Jacob began in a low, 'bedroom' voice to the approaching vampire, the werewolf finding himself quite immobilized for the moment as he marveled at the way Hale made Black's injured finger slide in between his lips and into his warm, moist mouth, "…do you know how fucking sexy you look right now…"

Hale purred in hazy response to the rhetorical question, his tongue swirling generously around the calloused digit inside his mouth, bringing Jacob mind-warping tangents of pleasure to be felt from such teasing ministrations as the Quileute tribe member barely let his finger heal completely before bringing both of his large, tanned hands to Jasper's sides.

With the gentle but unwavering urging to his trim waist, Jasper Hale easily crawled the rest of the way into Jacob's lap, instantly flooding the werewolf's blanking mind with delicious hints of pleasure from the vampire's solid weight settling over him.

The blonde-haired male slipped each of his jean-clad legs on either side of Black's powerful thighs, the dark-skinned young man simultaneously sliding his hands down from Hale's sides to his thighs in order to keep the vampire as close as possible during the effortless transition.

The werewolf's intent gaze darkened drastically as Jacob's heightened senses cherished how Jasper had to place his slender, sheet-white hands on top of his broad, bare shoulders as the vampire got more comfortable sitting in Jacob's warm lap; their noses nearly touching with how sinfully close they were made to be via their new position and Jacob Black did not take for granted how Hale had completely allowed for this to happen.

"Jazz…tell me…"Jacob cooed amiably in a sweetened tone as he mindfully lifted his hands up to either side of Jasper's perfect, awe-inspiring face, letting the heated flesh of his fingers rest gingerly along Hale's strong jaw line and neck whilst he spoke, "…did Sam or any of the others hurt you?"

Drowsy-looking, half-lidded eyes blinked calmly at the question, Jasper having visibly relaxed on top of Jacob's thighs as he felt the Native American's strong hands being so gentle with him that it made his whole world soften and silence, before Hale offered Black a kind, grateful smile.

"…no," Jasper answered dreamily, closing his honey-colored eyes that had just begun to spark with the tiniest sparks of red from having consumed human blood, as the vampire charmingly leaned more into Jacob's touches, nuzzling his cheeks against the werewolf's work-roughened palms.

"…_good,"_ thought Jacob the moment he had heard Jasper's quiet reply, as he willingly let himself be lured into the tempting depths that virtually everything Jasper Hale did inflicted upon him, feeling quite drawn to the way the shy, Texas-born immortal favored his touches and sought out more.

Slowly, with consideration in his every breath and move, Jacob used his light hold along Jasper's jaws to pull him even closer, mocha-brown eyes peering through the glaze of his own overwhelming wishes to see sunlight-colored orbs close again peacefully before Jacob was able to feel the coolness of Jasper's cheek against his own.

Two pairs of enticingly-shaped lips pressed together in a purposefully leisured kiss, the type of connection first established so that the two people may get reacquainted with each other, sense what to do and what not to do, as Jacob and Jasper wholly acknowledged the need to reintroduce themselves to each other's body.

"…_my God…I've needed this…"_Jacob internally realized tenderly, even his thoughts becoming enveloped in a wonderful trance as the werewolf's whole being was suddenly encompassed by everything he had ever felt about Jasper; every insignificant thought being brought back into vivid, commanding light, as he felt the object of his obsession accept him without a trace of concern.

Russet fingers coasted amiably through short, silken curls of wheat-colored hair as Jacob parted Jasper's lips with his own; savoring how the vampire in his embrace slowly wrapped his lean arms around his neck in the process, as Black slid his tongue inside Hale's warm, intoxicating mouth.

"Mmm…"Black groaned into Hale's sweet, spicy cavern, tasting all of the flavors he had grown to miss over the passed few days, as his whole body seemed to calm down as well as tingle with anticipation upon feeling Jasper's soft, velvety tongue meet his own in their long, exploring brushes against one another.

"…_perfect…just like before…I could live for his taste…" _ Jacob mentally drawled as he suckled on the tip of the vampire's tongue in between his luscious lips, his actions purposefully teasing and hinting at much more erotic activities he wished to perform with Hale, making Black all but crave to try to bring Jasper as close to his personal brink just so he could witness something so spectacular.

The pace of their kisses was mesmerizing, making almost time itself stop for them both to stretch out such a forbidden, candy-sweet moment in which Jasper gradually melted against Jacob's strong hands holding him, the solid, sturdy body beneath his own that had sworn to take care of him, rendering the taken vampire only able to squeeze at Black's large shoulders encouragingly whilst they engaged in their searing, caring kiss.

Jasper whined softly against Jacob's lips as the latter closed them against his own to place another chaste kiss to his begging mouth, Jasper and Jacob both angling their heads a bit differently as they quickly sought out each other's unique, life-saving taste once more, their passion and pace increasing the more they learned about each other.

Pale fingers scratched down Jacob's wide, muscular back, digging into the many grooves there in a pleasantly thoughtless manner, as the vampire and the werewolf swirled their sensitive tongues together furiously now, Jasper only somewhat aware of the fact that Black was sliding his hands down the length of his athletic frame until he felt Jacob's strong fingers squeeze at his perfect ass in a possessive hold.

Hale growled softly from the enjoyably rough grip on his ass before slamming his lips back onto Jacob's waiting mouth, both men injecting heated, hungry fervor into their demanding kisses and strokes of their tongues as Jasper drew his hands up to tangle in jet-black locks, his pale form nearly trembling within the werewolf's secure embrace from how much raw need and passion that practically flowed from the dark-skinned male in which he could completely lose himself.

Slender hands slid around from the back of Jacob's head to either side of his nicely-structured face as Hale boldly placed light, provocative nips to the young man's parted lips, drowning in the heavy pants and quivered groans that he was able to pull from him in the process, as the Native American, in turn, kneaded the firm, supple curves inside his hands in a pleading gesture to the heavenly vampire atop him.

"Jake…I can…feel your lust for me…" the pale blonde confessed in between the sultry nips to Jacob's tingling lips, the vampire absolutely addicted to how warm and comforting the werewolf's powerful body felt against his own, before both men hastily crushed their lips back together in a hurried, fiery kiss that made each of them groan low in their throats from the sensual force.

"And…how does it feel, Jazz?" Jake whispered the timbre-laden question back to the dazzling vampire in his arms, his words accentuated with a slow, meaningful squeeze to Jasper's sculpt ass as he watched with fascinated, captivated eyes as Hale sighed his pleasure from both.

Full, alluring lips grazed tauntingly over Jacob's own petal-soft mouth as Jasper leaned closer to the delectably unbridled werewolf before him prior to giving his answer.

"…it feels…amazing," Hale replied in a hushed, erotic voice, his words absolutely true as they washed over Black, bringing the latter tiny, jolting sparks to be felt all over his body that he was able to please someone so breathtaking.

Then, before Jasper could blink twice, Jacob utilized his solid grip on the vampire's ass to suddenly hoist them both up from the floor, the able-bodied Quileute member effortlessly carrying Jasper a few steps forward until he slowed his movements and carefully eased Jasper down onto his bed.

Jasper's hands slid down Jacob's exposed neck with lingering touches until the vampire had to bring his hands to the plush mattress underneath his body for support; half-lidded eyes the color of afternoon sunlight watching how Jacob tilted his head to side to regard him while still running his large hands heavily up Hale's abdomen.

"Then, how about I make you feel…something even more amazing…"Jacob provided meaningfully, his tone and words kept staggeringly even as Jasper visibly trembled with accumulating desire whilst being subject to such brazen touches to his long, lean form.

Jacob methodically leaned forward to capture his pale-eyed obsession in a familiar, reassuring kiss while he simultaneously brought his hands to the top button of the vampire's metallic-grey dress shit, unlatching each, small button from its respective hole with relative ease as the werewolf positively burned to see more of the gorgeous being before him.

Jasper hummed into their wanton kiss, able to sense Black's building desires and inner-most feelings about their moment together, things specific and outstanding within the empathic vampire's mind as he was certain that he had never sensed such unfaltering emotions from another person before.

The raging need that fueled Jacob's actions in spite of how gentle and tedious they were with him, spoke of the werewolf's hopeless infatuation and perhaps even more, and Jasper Hale knew that he had never known another that had felt so extremely about him – a furiously immense affection, an unyielding love that knew no bounds while still maintaining such discipline that it threatened to thaw more of the ice around Hale's heart.

Jasper Hale was beside himself with how strong the emotions were that wafted from Jacob's every thought and feeling, coupled with the ever-present fact that Jacob Black was a werewolf, it virtually made the vampire stop to consider the possibility that everything he had ever known had been wrong.

Within the next instant, Jacob was pulling the sleek material of Jasper's dress shirt from his body with infinite care, and ducked his dark head down towards the vampire's flat, clothed stomach.

Jasper propped his weight up on his elbows as he watched with curious, awestricken eyes as Black sensuously pushed the thin, white T-shirt up towards his chest, revealing his toned abdomen and trim sides to the werewolf's hungry, narrowed eyes.

The instant that Hale was about to say something to Jacob, Jasper gasped sharply, tipping his blonde head back in wonderful, torturous pleasure as he felt the Native American place his lips to his lower abdomen and press kiss after sweet kiss to his sensitive, smooth flesh there in a praiseful, cherishing manner.

"…J-Jake…"Jasper stuttered aimlessly, the vampire not at all used to such intricate worship of his body as he realized that he, oftentimes, was the one to act as the pursuer, the one who praised someone else during the act of lovemaking and the like.

The honey-eyed vampire knew at once that he absolutely loved the opposite end of the spectrum, favoring greatly each time he felt Jacob run his satin lips over another area of his abdomen to kiss and nuzzle with no other objective in the matter other than to bring Jasper Hale astonishing amounts of pleasure.

Jacob Black brought out his soft tongue, trailing over subtle muscles encased in cotton-soft skin beneath him as he moved his mouth over to one of Hale's hipbones, his tongue digging into the sharp curve there and relishing in how Jasper immediately writhed around on his bed and mewled in lustful abandon from such playful stimulation.

More than encouraged by how impossible submissive the obedient vampire inside his room was being with him, the werewolf continued to lap and lick at Jasper's narrow hipbone, knowing that he was bringing the composed male out of his genius mind at the moment by such nagging, yet unsatisfying pleasure, while the raven-haired young man also moved his hands to the silver button adorning Hale's black pants.

Jasper's breath hitched in his throat as he looked down to see Jacob easily pull down the zipper to his pants, chocolate-colored orbs, appearing black from the surrounding dimness, also looking up from his work to peer lovingly into Jasper's waiting gaze even though his hands never stopped in inching Hale's pants down passed his hips.

"Let me do this, Jazz," Jacob said softly but steadily, sensing Hale's slight apprehension as he placed another sugar-sweet kiss right below the vampire's naval as the werewolf succeeded in freeing Jasper's straining erection from his slacks and boxers.

Jasper trembled deliciously underneath Jacob's skilled, determined hands as he captured his bottom lip in between his pearly white teeth, gleaning just as much sinfully arousing torture from something so erotic, as he watched Black kiss and nip his way down to his leaking sex, the dark-skinned male kissing the enflamed tip before licking at his own lips to taste his lover's smooth precome there.

Jasper immediately released his bottom lip from his teeth, his lips parted in silent, mind-breaking bewilderment as he witnessed Black practically savor his taste by briefly licking at his own lips before the Native American male gracefully lowered his mouth back down to Hale's begging length, running his lips teasingly up and down the porcelain, silky-smooth flesh there before granting the stunned vampire any true pleasure.

"Wow…"Jasper let slip from his mouth unintentionally, the single word having simply escaped him in his unthinking state as the blonde-haired immortal could feel his chilly body tingle with fleeting sparks of red-hot sensations that pooled low in his groin as he absolutely relished in how Jacob was taking his time with him, genuinely aiming to please him as Black let Jasper know exactly how taken he was with him.

Jacob could feel Jasper's beautiful body shiver beneath him as the vampire watched him part his luscious lips, bring out his soft tongue and lick a quick line up to the swollen head before him, easily letting the spongy flesh slip into his mouth as the werewolf squeezed his lips around him.

"Oh…shit…Jake…"Jasper moaned out the staggered, trembled words for the werewolf to hear just exactly what his ministrations were doing to him, pale hands fisting the thick quilt comforter beneath him as he felt Jacob gradually apply more suction to his sensitive, dripping head in turn.

"_Mmm…I love making him like this…hearing him say my name like that…"_ the dark-skinned young man realized amorously to himself as he lightly scraped his white teeth against the velvety skin of Jasper's cock, sensing keenly just how painfully aroused Jasper had become from the constant attention to somewhere so sensitive, _"…but…I want him to completely lose himself…I want him to get exactly what he wants…"_

Suddenly, the deliciously hot, wet cavern was gone from his length as Jacob rested his hands on Jasper's spread thighs, the werewolf boring his lust-hazed eyes right into Jasper's half-lidded ones before speaking.

"Tell me what you want me to do…anything you say, and I'll do it," Jacob breathed out hotly across Jasper's exposed abdomen, the words making Hale lick at his own lips in countless, forbidden thoughts plaguing him upon being granting such permission over someone so proud, so powerful.

Jasper swallowed hard before voicing his first thought to the patiently waiting werewolf lying in between his legs, Black's emotions nearly smothering the vampire with how unbelievably eager and serious they were as the latter awaited his words.

"…grip the base," Jasper instructed just as breathlessly, just as caught up in the moment as the infatuated werewolf who quickly did as he was told and wrapped a large, skilled hand around the thick base of the vampire's pulsating cock.

"Mmn…"Jasper could not help but voice aloud upon being obeyed so quickly and efficiently, having never been allowed to dole out such orders to a previous lover like this as the vampire hurriedly adjusted to his mindset to what he wanted to happen next.

"Tell me more," Jacob purred out lovingly to the hesitating beauty currently occupying his bed, unable to help the small lick to Jasper's head to catch the small line of precome that had begun to drip down from the slit.

"Take it…take it all inside your mouth again, Jake," Hale shuddered out, feeling even more sensual and delightfully devious by his own words as he gave Black further instructions to bring him pleasure.

Jacob smirked darkly before angling Jasper's cock more towards his mouth and parting his lips wide so that the mushroom head easily slid back inside, the werewolf keeping his gripping hand tight along Jasper's base as he continued to lower his mouth along the impressive length before him, curious to see just how much of his lover he could handle without discomfort.

"Oh my God, Jake…haa…keep going, please…keep going," Jasper begged reflexively, not entirely clear as to what he was pleading for as his slender body writhed and stretched atop the soft mattress as he felt Jacob nearly swallow all of his aching cock.

The Quileute native hugged his lips around every inch of the throbbing, addictive cock that he let slide in and out of his talented mouth as Jacob began building an increasing rhythm of bobbing his short-cropped raven head up and down Jasper's groin, the dark-eyed young man utterly in love with the way Hale begged him for more and gently thrust his hips up to meet his mouth.

The werewolf had to physically refrain from reaching down in between his own legs to release his own begging arousal and experience some much-needed relief; the aesthetic influence of seeing Jasper Hale in the throes of his pleasure proving to be far too potent for him to handle sanely; as he began moving his hand along with his lips to act as an extension of his mouth that stroked Hale's sex in a purposefully coaxing manner.

"…_not this time…"_ Black reminded himself regarding his own needs, knowing that this moment with Jasper was about building trust and letting the vampire know exactly how he felt about him, _"…this time, it's about him…I won't scare him off…"_

"Haa…Jacob…Jake…c-close…mmn…you have to s-stop…"Jasper moaned out his warning to the moving, concentrating young man lying partially on top of him, Jacob suckling and massaging the highly-receptive underside of his length to almost heaven-inducing degrees as the latter continued to bring his fist and lips up and down the rigid flesh with hurried, frantic ministrations that Hale knew were to tell him that that was precisely what the werewolf wanted to happen.

"Jacob…ahh…God…coming…I'm coming…I'm sorry…"Jasper suddenly arched his immaculate, partly clothed body off the bed, his abdomen muscles flexing as he maintained said position and dug his long, pallid fingers into smooth, raven locks in absolute bliss.

Jacob had immediately relaxed his throat upon hearing Jasper's sensuously moaned words to him, as he quickly thrust his lips back down to the pulsating base of his lover's spurting, releasing cock, letting most of the vampire's warm, milky come slide down his throat with easy swallows before hurriedly pulling his mouth away.

White fingers loosened their hold on jet-black hair, the last of the vampire's translucent completion splashing provocatively across his toned abdomen, until Jasper bonelessly reclined back onto the bed, letting his hands drop back onto the mattress as well as he lolled his blonde head to a side in sated, unimaginable euphoria.

Jacob smiled down at the sight before him, taking in how utterly peaceful and harmonious the deadly immortal looked lying there sprawled out underneath him, as the werewolf slowly brought his head down to the jagged lines of creamy essence that he had intentionally let stream across Jasper's own flesh so that he may tend to him this way as well.

Jasper blinked his slightly unfocused eyes, strange but not terrifying for someone of his caliber, as he felt the gentle, attentive licks to his lower stomach, seeing the Native American lap in languorous movements of his tongue at the few lines of his own come that had strung across his skin, admittedly without his knowledge.

"Jacob…I'm sorry," Jasper whispered dreamily to the impossibly careful werewolf before him as the dark-haired young man finished his truly admiring task before crawling on his hands and knees up Hale's unmoving and completely relaxed form.

"What are you apologizing for?" Jacob asked in a quiet, even voice, genuine confusion evident his tone despite of how tender the moment was still kept in between the two males as Jasper peered his glorious gaze up into patient, mocha-brown.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Jazz…" Jacob cut the wordless vampire off, not raising his voice with him in the least as he brought a hand to the side of Jasper's perfect face and affectionately rubbed his thumb across his pale, high cheekbone, "…I wanted to do that for you…let you know…just how serious I am about you."

Jasper turned his head and leaned more into Jacob's mindful touches; an elegant smile gracing his regal features as he considered the werewolf's words to him, loving the subtle intensity of being directly underneath and subject to someone so unyielding in their beliefs and nature as the vampire genuinely sought out comfort from Jacob's simple touches.

"So…how was it…?" Jacob asked with a cocky grin, knowing that Jasper's answer had to be in the positive considering how he had came furiously down the raven-haired man's throat while moaning to the shadow-laden ceiling in toe-curling pleasure.

Jasper licked at his drying lips, merely taking a moment of how to put something so prevalent in only a few, short words as he briefly let his gaze slide off to an indistinct direction.

"…unbelievable…"Jasper replied softly yet seriously as he regained Jacob's intent gaze and continued to voice his thoughts aloud, "…I could feel…what you felt the entire time, and it was just…the best I have ever had."

Jacob smirked handsomely at Jasper's honesty, admittedly feeling extremely proud of himself that he had been able to please the magnificent Jasper Hale so thoroughly, as he brought his lips to the vampire's smooth forehead to place a quick kiss.

"Good," Jacob confirmed quietly against Jasper's wheat-colored locks, making them move a little from the breath escaping him at such a close proximity.

"Oh! What um…what about you…?"Jasper realized with slight panic that the werewolf had yet to receive any physical stimulation and relief, as he quickly snapped his head straight to cast his wide-eyed gaze back into temperate chocolate orbs that smiled at him even before Black's luscious, shapely lips did.

"_Tempting…very tempting, Hale…especially with you lying right there, waiting for me…but…"_Jacob thought seriously to himself, his tongue briefly darting out to lick at his still-smirking lips before Black spoke his answer.

"Don't worry about me, Jasper…even though it is something of a challenge, what with you lying on my bed with your clothes barely on and all, but I want to take things slow with you…okay…?" Jacob provided with enormous devotion, a type of patience and understanding in his words to his beautiful lover which could only manifest in those entirely of the purest form of love.

"I…I see," Jasper replied a bit weakly, feeling incredibly touched by the young man's gesture of compassion and something much more resilient and permanent than what he had initially feared Black's feelings had been for him.

"You can do something for me, though…"Black added with a bit a playful, merry tone to his voice as he smiled heartily at the vampire underneath him, watching him with great interest at the enjoyable switch in their conversation.

"What's that?" Jasper asked at once; ready to learn just what he could do in return to the surprisingly devoted male above him as Jacob sank his fingers a little more into golden, curly locks of hair that fell enticingly away from Jasper's strong cheekbones until they touched along the quilt at his back.

"Stay with me tonight," Jacob finished solidly, his tone and eye contact with the vampire unwavering as he let his calloused, work-hardened fingers sift through silken tresses of styled, blonde tresses, feeling the softness from something of Jasper's almost acting a sort of balm over his own much more coarse being.

Jasper blinked his lovely eyes up at the contagiously somber werewolf above him, not having to utilize his empathetic powers at all to know that everything that was transpiring for them was just as sincere, just as meaningful as his every word, as he let Black's kind caresses to his hair and face simply wash over him, cleansing him of every, individual strife he had ever known.

"Okay," Jasper whispered out his answer, as gentle and light as snow falling down from the heavens, as he closed his eyes in wonderful serenity whilst, once again, turning his head towards Jacob's cradling hand, seemingly able to tap into some otherworldly vein of carefree revelation by the act, before the vampire pressed his rose-petal lips against the Quileute native's palm, slowly kissing the rough surfaces there with immeasurable beauty.

_Author's Note_: I hope that wasn't confusing for anyone. Ugh, what am I saying; I got confused lol. Anywho, the story needs a bit of a twist, so I shall gladly accept any suggestions you might have, yeah? Thanks a million, fans! XD


End file.
